RENACER
by DaniCaro10
Summary: Ellos pertenecen a mundos totalmente diferentes. Él, exitoso y rico, pero dañado sentimentalmente por un pasado lleno de cicatrices. Ella afronta los problemas de la vida con optimismo, a pesar de sufrir los abusos de un hombre perverso. Ambos se encontrarán y darán paso al sentimiento más arrollador que jamás han sentido. ¿Podrán renacer juntas dos personas tan diferentes?
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! Primero que nada Gracias por entrar, este es mi primera historia y espero que les guste xD Es un Universo Alterno :D

Antes que nada quiero darle las Gracias a Claudia Gazziero mi beta :D

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a la escritora E.L James yo solo los utilizo con el fin de entretener :) la historia me pertenece :D **

**Capítulo 1**

— ¡Levántate, maldita sea!

El azote de la puerta y la fuerte voz me despertó abruptamente de mi sueño, me sentí despojada de la cobija rápidamente y sin darme tiempo de reaccionar una mano tomo mi brazo sacándome de la cama.

—Más te vale apresurarte y despertar al mocoso para que se pongan a trabajar.

Asentí dos veces seguidas para que el supiera que estaba completamente en mis sentidos. Después de darme una de sus miradas lascivas él salió de la habitación, solté todo el aire que estaba conteniendo, me lleve una mano al pecho para tratar de calmar mi corazón y volteé a mi lado, mi hermanito seguía durmiendo.

Lo vi respirar acompasadamente mientras seguía en su sueño, Theodore tiene el sueño bastante pesado, me daba una lástima tremenda tener que despertarlo pero tenía que hacerlo antes de que Jack volviera y lo despertara él mismo.

—Ted, es hora de que te levantes —dije, zarandeándole el hombro con delicadeza—. Teddy, es hora de levantarse.

Se removió lentamente y abrió los ojos clavándolos en mí, sus ojos azules iguales a los míos me examinaron y después de unos segundos me sonrió. Mi hermoso niño, le di un beso en la frente mientras él se desperezaba.

—Buenos días, Ana. —Me saludó, bostezando.

—Buenos días, Ted; apresúrate… antes de que Jack vuelva.

Rápidamente se levantó a buscar la toalla junto al cepillo de dientes para salir corriendo hacia el baño, un nudo se me formó en la garganta como todos los días mientras lo veía arreglarse. Me sentía una egoísta por darle esa vida, pero no quería alejarme de él, no podía soportar la sola idea de dejar de ver a mi hermoso niño y sabía que a él le pasaba igual.

— ¿Qué haces parada allí? —Aquella voz chillona me sacó de mis pensamientos.

La vi parada en la puerta de la habitación mientras se recogía el largo cabello negro en una cola, llevaba unos short de _jeans_ y una camisa azul. Me miraba con desprecio y con superioridad.

—Jack y yo tenemos hambre, apresúrate. -Sin decir más se fue, me apresuré a entrar en el baño justo cuando Teddy salía ya listo, me cepille, me bañe y me puse el uniforme: un _jeans_ negro y un suéter blanco con mi nombre bordado en el lado derecho y el nombre del local en el lado izquierdo; las mangas tenían franjas rosas al igual que el cuello. Trabajaba en una cafetería por las mañanas, la paga no era muy buena y a veces no había buenas propinas pero al menos era algo que traer a la casa.

— ¡Anastasia! -El grito de Jack resonó por toda la casa, puse los ojos en blanco, ¿es que no podían aguantarse por unos minutos? Dejé mi paño guindado en el baño para que se secara junto al de Ted y me puse las _converse_ negras para encaminarme directo a la cocina y hacerles el desayuno.

Allí estaba una pequeña mesa redonda con Teddy, Jack y Elizabeth, la puta de Jack. Los tres esperaban por el desayuno, me acerque a la cocina y en unos minutos les había servido los huevos revueltos con los panes tostados.

La casa no era muy grande, la cocina era pequeña y teníamos sólo esta mesa para comer, la sala poseía sólo dos muebles y un radio en la esquina, el cual utilizaba Jack para oír sus partidos y ver si había ganado en las apuestas de caballos. No vivíamos en la miseria, pero estaba segura que sin los vicios de Jack habría podido ser mucho mejor. Pero, ¿qué podía hacer yo?

Absolutamente nada.

Elizabeth fue la primera en terminar de comer, se levantó dejando el plato en el mesón y me miró. —Trata de no llegar tarde hoy.

Asentí, ella salió de la casa mientras los tres terminábamos de desayunar, recogí los platos y me dedique a lavarlos, podía sentir la mirada de Jack sobre mi espalda.

—Theodore, ve a lavarte las manos.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo al escucharlo y aunque no podía verlo estaba segura de que Ted había salido corriendo después de recibir la orden. ¡Maldita sea! Podía sentir aún su asquerosa mirada sobre mí.

— ¡Oh Anastasia, no tienes idea de cuánto podríamos gozar tu y yo!

Sentí cómo el estomago se me revolvía ante sus asquerosas palabras. Odiaba eso, odiaba esta casa y a ese hombre que era mi tío y no hacía más que acosarme; de hecho, Elizabeth era la única razón por la que no me tocaba.

—Ya estoy listo, Ana. –Anuncia Teddy, volviendo a la sala.

Dejé los platos a un lado y me volteé para recoger mi bolso, pero al pasar por el lado de Jack sentí como me daba una nalgada. Apreté la mandíbula con fuerza para tratar de no formar un escándalo y tomé la mano de Ted para salir de allí lo más rápido posible. Podía sentir el viento acariciarme la cara en cuanto salimos de aquella asquerosa casa, emprendí el viaje para dejar a Teddy en el Auto lavado y seguir hasta la cafetería.

Theodore sólo tenía 10 años, debería estar en la escuela o divirtiéndose con sus amigos, pero no era así: Jack nos obligaba a trabajar para que él pudiera saciar sus vicios. Era un maldito que todo el día se la pasaba echado en el sillón mientras los tres trabajábamos por él.

Elizabeth, su puta, era dueña de un pequeño bar; yo también trabajaba para ella por las noches, aunque yo sólo era una mesera. Nunca podría rebajarme al punto de poner en venta mi cuerpo, como muchas de las que allí trabajaban. Odiaba a Elizabeth tanto como a Jack, pero daba gracias porque ella siempre estuviera allí. Como era ella la que lo mantenía Jack, jamás haría algo para molestarla, era por eso que no me tocaba… sabía que si abusaba de mí, Elizabeth se desharía de él y un sujeto sin trabajo no podía arriesgarse a tanto. A pesar de eso, yo no estaba tan confiada de mi seguridad, últimamente sus miradas eran más lascivas que de costumbre, y su nalgadas más frecuentes. De sólo pensar en el futuro el miedo se apoderaba de mí. Sentí la mano de Theodore aferrarse a la mía, baje la vista y pude ver la incomodidad en su pequeño rostro.

—Teddy, ¿qué pasa?

El me observó apenado. —No me gusta cómo te mira… ni que te toque como lo hace.

Suspiré. —A mí tampoco, pero tenemos que aguantar...

— ¿Cuánto tiempo? —Preguntó abruptamente deteniéndose y soltándome la mano—. ¿Qué estamos esperando? ¿Qué le dé un ataque y te viole?

Pude ver la angustia y el dolor reflejado en su pequeño rostro, ¡oh mi hermoso niño! A esa edad sólo debería de preocuparse por jugar o por la escuela, pero él sabía más que nadie los peligros de la vida. Había madurado a una asombrosa velocidad gracias a Jack, sabía que estaba preocupado por mí y yo también lo estaba por él, además, tenía miedo de que lo alejaran de mí.

—Sé que esto es peligroso, Ted; pero si nos vamos ¿a dónde vamos a ir? —Él me miró con sus ojos azules intensos y suplicantes—. Si nos vamos Jack es capaz de llamar a los trabajadores sociales, te van a apartar de mí porque aun eres menor de edad y yo no tengo cómo mantenerte ¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¿Qué nos separen?

Él se estresó. —No, quiero quedarme contigo, Ana; pero… tengo miedo.

Sonreí tristemente. —Yo también tengo miedo. –Admití.

Me agaché para poder abrazarlo mejor, tenía que buscar la forma de librarnos de Jack, pero ¿cómo? El tenía todo a su favor, Ted era menor de edad, pero quería deshacerme de Jack a toda costa y sacarlo de nuestras vidas.

Dejé a Ted frente al auto lavado, él tampoco ganaba mucho pero todo era para _"contribuir"_ a la casa. Seguí mi camino hasta la cafetería, distraída y pensando en lo diferente que sería nuestra vida si mis padres vivieran. El sonido de una bocina, seguida de un frenazo me sobresaltó, miré a mi derecha y en cámara lenta pude ver el _Audi_ negro acercándose directamente a mí. Me eché hacia atrás y caí sentada en el pavimento de la carretera.

Me dolía el trasero, pero estaba más preocupada por el carro que casi me había atropellado. Gracias a todos los dioses habidos y por haber el carro se detuvo justo a tiempo, así que no tenía porque preocuparme. Sentí el sonido de las puertas abrirse pero no le presté atención, estaba más preocupada por haberme roto algo que por el idiota que conducía. Tener una lesión no sería nada conveniente, no podía quedarme en reposo en esa casa ni aunque mi vida dependiera de ello. Afortunadamente todo estaba en su lugar, excepto por mi lastimado trasero que dolía por la aparatosa caída, traté de levantarme cuando unas manos grandes y fuertes me tomaron por el brazo con delicadeza.

— ¿Se encuentra bien?

Alcé la vista para contestarle, pero unos hermosos ojos grises me dejaron muda. ¡Dios mío, qué hombre tan atractivo! Iba vestido con un elegante traje negro, una camisa azul celeste y una corbata de un azul más oscuro, su cabello era rebelde y de color castaño cobrizo. Era joven, realmente joven. Me tomó unos segundos darme cuenta de que esperaba mi respuesta, rápidamente me puse de pie.

—Yo… -Titubeé.

— ¿Está usted bien? ¿Le duele algo?

— ¿Eh? –Me cuesta procesar lo que me dice. No puedo dejar de mirarlo-. No, no se preocupe. Estoy bien.

— ¿Está segura? ¿No se lastimo? –Insiste, aunque sé que lo hace sólo por educación.

—De verdad estoy bien, no tiene de qué preocuparse… -le aseguro, mientras intento no parecer alicaída.

Él soltó un suspiro de alivio. —No sabe cuánto me alegro, ya me veía llevándola al hospital… Debería poner más cuidado al cruzar la calle.

—Sí. ¡Dios, cuanto lo siento!

Él sonríe. —Bueno, ya no importa. Usted está bien y no paso nada grave. -Me quede mirándolo por un momento hasta que la bocina de uno de los coches comenzó a sonar, pidiendo que nos moviéramos. —Entra al auto, te llevare…

Lo miré con el ceño fruncido porque eso no era ninguna pregunta, era una orden y yo no era ni su hija ni nada por el estilo para estar recibiendo órdenes de él. ¿Quién demonios se creía que era? Iba a protestar, pero recordé que iba con retraso, no sabía cuánto me tardaría en llegar y un aventón no me vendría nada de mal, así que ignoré su actitud y me metí al coche.

El guapo desconocido se embarcó después de mí. Como piloto iba un hombre que debía tener más o menos unos treinta y tantos años, y con el cabello rapado nos miraba a ambos por el retrovisor. Arrancó el auto en cuanto le dieron la orden.

—Él es Taylor, mi chofer… —El hombre hizo una venia como respuesta—. Mi nombre es Christian Grey, ¿y usted es? -preguntó, mientras cogía mi mano.

—Anastasia Steele.

Le estreché la mano en respuesta, sintiendo como un hormigueo recorría todo mi cuerpo, la retiré al instante. Eso fue bastante raro pero el pareció no darse cuenta, fijé mi vista al frente mirándolo de reojo de vez en cuando. ¡Era tan atractivo! Seguramente era ilegal ser tan perfecto, él tampoco apartaba la mirada de mí y me comenzó a poner nerviosa. ¡Era una locura! ¿Qué tal si resultaba ser un violador o algo por el estilo? Me mordí el labio inferior para tratar de reprimir la risa que me causó mi propio pensamiento. Aquel hombre desbordaba dinero hasta por los poros, era imposible.

Lo sentí removerse a mi lado y desviar la vista al frente, entonces el alivio me invadió. Era incómodo sentir su mirada puesta en mí todo el tiempo. De repente, una loca y absurda idea vino a mi cabeza. Él era un perfecto desconocido, pero al ver sus condiciones, estuve segura de que para él no había nada imposible. Quizás él podía rescatarme de las manos de Jack.

Si iba a escapar, sólo una persona como él podría ayudarme.

**CONTINUARÁ**

Espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen sus comentarios con sus opiniones y criticas, hasta la próxima y muchas gracias :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hola :) aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo de mi historia xD muchas gracias por leer y los comentarios, favoritos y Follow de verdad muchas gracias :) espero que les guste y me dejen saberlo :D

Antes que nada quiero darle las Gracias a Claudia Gazziero mi beta :D

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a la escritora E.L James yo solo los utilizo con el fin de entretener :) la historia me pertenece :D **

**Capítulo 2**

¿Qué pasaría si le contaba toda mi situación a él? ¿Podría ayudarnos a Teddy y a mí? No lo conocía de nada, apenas y sabía su nombre pero me sentía tan desesperada que la idea no me parecía tan mala. ¿Cuántas posibilidades existen en la vida de encontrarte a un millonario? No muchas, de eso estaba segura y si él pudiera darme un trabajo con una buena paga podría mantener a Teddy, no necesitaría a Jack.

—Bien, señorita Steele. ¿A dónde se dirige? —Su voz me sacó de mis pensamientos, sin duda era una voz hermosa.

—A _Coffee Express,_ está a tres cuadras de aquí…

—Taylor, vamos a llevar a la señorita primero. –Anunció él.

—Sí, Señor

Mientras Taylor conducía a la cafetería mi idea de contarle todo a Christian desapareció tal como vino, no podía arriesgarme a que él lo supiera sin conocerlo, no sabía cómo podría ser su reacción. ¿Qué sucedería si Teddy y yo acabábamos separados definitivamente por mi imprudencia? Mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, me asustaba el solo pensarlo. ¡No! No podía separarme de él.

El silencio fue bastante incomodo, tanto que di gracias al cielo cuando Taylor se detuvo frente a la cafetería. Me voltee para despedirme de Christian el volvía a tener sus ojos Grises fijos en mi, el corazón comenzó a latirme fuerte ¿Qué tenía aquel hombre que me provocaba este tipo de reacción?

—Muchas Gracias por traerme, Señor Grey; y disculpe todas las molestias. –agradecí sinceramente y sintiendo que mi última oportunidad se me iba entre las manos.

—No ha sido molestia, señorita Steele —De pronto, se movió en su asiento acercándose hasta a mí y haciendo que todo mi cuerpo estuviera consciente de su presencia—. De hecho, me apetece mucho una buena taza de café. Da una vuelta cerca de aquí, Taylor.

— ¿Señor?

—Mantente cerca, te llamare cuando termine…

—Sí, Señor. –Respondió él, serio como siempre.

—Muchas Gracias por traerme, Taylor. –Le sonreí.

—Ha sido un placer, señorita Steele.

Me bajé del auto y caminé siendo consiente en todo momento del monumental hombre que caminaba detrás de mí. Entramos juntos y yo rogaba al cielo que hubiera llegado a tiempo, la pequeña cafetería tenia las paredes pintadas de blanco y el piso de cerámicas blancas intercaladas con negras, tres de las doce mesas de maderas estaban ocupadas al igual que dos de las cinco sillas negras frente a la barra de madera.

—Tome asiento. Enseguida lo atiendo, señor Grey.

—Me gustaría sentarme en la barra, señorita Steele. –Murmuró él con su voz galante.

Yo solo asentí mientras lo veía sentarse en una de las sillas, sus largas piernas alcanzaban perfectamente el piso, a pesar de lo alta que era la silla. Todas las mujeres que se encontraban aquí volteaban a verlo y no podía culparlas, lo cierto era que destacaba con ese porte en este lugar tan sencillo.

Mila, una de las muchachas que trabaja con nosotras se le acerco con plan coqueto, se hecho el largo cabello negro hacia atrás y con una sonrisa le habló. — ¿Qué te puedo servir? — Dios, ¡estaba segura que no se refería a un café!

—No tiene por qué molestarse, la señorita Steele me atenderá… -Cortó el, educadamente.

¡Oh Dios! ¿Quería yo lo atendiera? Me sentí ridícula al estar emocionada por eso, probablemente sólo quería que lo atendiera porque me había traído hasta aquí y era la única a la que _medio_ conocía, además el sólo ver la cara de decepción de Mila me había hecho el día.

—Ana, te solicitan. —Me llamó con rencor.

Me encaminé hasta llegar a la pequeña puerta de la barra, dejé mi bolso a un lado y fui hasta donde me esperaba aquel monumento de hombre, él me miraba divertido, al parecer el rechazar a Mila le había causado gracia. Bueno no estaba segura de si a él le había causado gracia, pero al menos a mí sí.

— ¿Qué puedo servirle? –Pregunté con una sonrisa cordial. -Creí haber visto sus ojos grises brillar pero de seguro sólo era mi imaginación, me sonrió de regreso antes de contestar.

—Un _Expresso,_ por favor y unas Galletas.

Asentí con la cabeza, llegué hasta la maquina y en una taza de porcelana blanca serví el café, tomé un plato pequeño a juego y lo coloque en la bandeja, luego tomé una pinza y saqué tres galletas de la bandeja plateada que se encontraba de exhibición en el mostrador y las puse junto a la taza. La deje frente a él y me dedico otra de sus hermosas sonrisas mientras se llevaba la taza a los labios.

— ¿Hace mucho que trabaja aquí? –Inquirió, luego de probar la infusión.

—Unos Cuatro años…

— ¿Qué edad tiene?

—Mmm… Diecinueve —respondo dudosa y algo sorprendida por la pregunta.

— ¿Estudias?

— ¿Es esto un interrogatorio, señor Grey? —Le pregunto desconcertada. Su interés en mí dispara todas mis alertas, luego de haber vivido tan cerca de acosadores y durante tanto tiempo, temo que este sea uno disfrazado de empresario. Sabía por experiencia que las apariencias podían engañar.

—No, para nada. Disculpa si lo ves así —Tomó una de las galletas y se la llevó a la boca tranquilamente, al parecer mi repentino ataque de pánico pasó desapercibido por él. Su teléfono comenzó a sonar, dejo la taza de café en el platillo y lo sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón—. Grey —respondió cortante, esperó unos interminables segundos antes de volver a hablar—. Si, voy en camino —Miro su carísimo reloj de plata—, en media hora estoy ahí. —Entonces, cuelgo y marco un número nuevo. No puedo evitar mirar su rostro cuando está distraído en el teléfono—. Taylor ven a recogerme.

¡Dios, lo que tenía de atractivo lo tenía de pedante! No podía creer cómo le hablaba a sus empleados. Terminó de beberse el café y lo dejó en la bandeja.

— ¿Cuánto debo, señorita Steele?

—Son Veinte dólares —Él asintió y de su cartera saco un billete de Veinte y otro de Cien dólares, lo mire con la boca abierta cuando me los dio.

—Quédese con el otro billete, señorita Steele. Se merece una buena propina —Desde afuera se oye el sonido de una bocina—. Ese es Taylor, ha sido un verdadero placer conocerla. Nos veremos mañana…

Tomó las otras dos galletas que quedaron en el plato con una servilleta y se despidió de mí con un asentimiento, lo vi salir del local por los ventanales de vidrio que dan a la carretera. Taylor, estaba de pie junto al coche y le abrió la puerta para que él se embarcara. Luego de eso, el auto se perdió en las calles de Seattle.

Sus últimas palabras resonaban en mi cabeza. ¿Nos veremos mañana? ¡Mierda! ¿Acaso volvería? ¡Cálmate Ana! Me gritaba mi subconsciente, probablemente fue a causa de la costumbre, era imposible que alguien como él volviera a pisar una cafetería como esta.

— ¡Ana! ¿Dónde conseguiste un hombre así? -Donna se acercó a mí entusiasmada, ella era una de los tres únicos amigos que tenia. Su cabello castaño estaba corto y sus ojos verdes me miraban entusiasmada, le conté mi pequeño encuentro con el señor Grey, cómo casi me había atropellado y que después se había ofrecido a traerme hasta el trabajo y decidió entrar por un café.

— ¡Oh, Dios! También quiero que me atropelle un hombre así.

—Sí, es bastante guapo. –Asentí despreocupada.

— ¿Ustedes no saben quién es él verdad? —Mila nos miraba desde su posición, recostada sobre el mostrador—. No puedo creer que te montaras en su carro y no supieras quién era.

— ¿Christian Grey, no? —pregunte confundida. ¿Acaso el hombre era famoso?

—Sí, así se llama. —Soltó un suspiro resignado y luego nos miró—. Es el soltero más cotizado de todo Seattle, además del empresario más rico de Estados Unidos. Su padre es Carrick Grey, uno de los abogados más prestigiosos del país.

¡Santa Vaca! Exclamó mi subconsciente, sabía que tenía dinero pero no que estaba podrido en él. Miré a Donna, la cual estaba igual de perpleja que yo, al parecer no era la única que desconocía sobre la alta sociedad americana.

La gerente nos regaño a las tres por estar chismoseando así que nos pusimos a trabajar. No importaba cuanto lo intentaba, él volvía a aparecer en mi mente y fue así como pase toda la mañana pensando en Christian Grey, por primera vez.

Cuando llegue a la casa Jack estaba acostado en el mueble negro más grande de la sala, varias botellas de cerveza estaban tiradas en el piso, la radio estaba prendida y emitiendo una de las carreras de caballos, mientras el volteaba a verme. Clavó sus ojos azules en mi cuerpo, recorriéndolo al instante; me tense ante su mirada, odiaba tanto que lo hiciera, me acerqué a él y le di todas las propinas que me había ganado esa mañana, excepto la de Christian Grey.

—Hoy no fue un buen día, ¿no es así?

—No, las propinas no estuvieron buenas. —Obviamente, había guardado para mí el billete de cien dólares que Christian me había dado, sabía que él no sospecharía nada ni dudaría de mí—. Iré a cambiarme para preparar el almuerzo antes de que Elizabeth y Teddy lleguen.

—Ana, ponte aquel _Short_ Azul y la franelilla blanca —Me ordenó, tomando un trago de Cerveza.

Respiré hondo y me trague la bilis que comenzaba a acumularse en mi garganta, quería vomitar y salir corriendo de ahí, pero él estaba borracho y si no hacia lo que quería iba a pegarme. Asentí y me dio una sonrisa, luego me fui a mi cuarto a cambiarme justo con la ropa que él quería.

Se sentó en una de las sillas mientras me veía cocinar, tenía todos los vellos del cuerpo erizados y el cuero cabelludo me picaba, todo mi cuerpo estaba en alerta máxima, un estado del cual se había acostumbrado desde que él había comenzado a mirarme con otros ojos.

—Ana, tienes un trasero estupendo… -Lanzó, sin ningún pudor.

Respire hondo, rogando a Dios que Elizabeth se apareciera por la casa pronto, siempre se limitaba a mirarme y a decirme cosas asquerosas pero últimamente todo estaba cambiando y eso me daba mucho miedo. Jack se levanto de la silla en cuanto llegaron Elizabeth y Teddy, la tomó de la cintura y le dio un beso largo y agresivo, el cual ella acepto de buena gana. Teddy vino hasta mí y me abrazó incómodo, me daba tanta rabia que no se comportaran frente a Ted.

Cuando el almuerzo estuvo listo los cuatro nos sentamos a comer en silencio, pero mi mente estaba muy lejos de allí. Se encontraba pensando en un hombre atractivo de cabello cobrizo y ojos grises. ¿Qué estaría haciendo Christian Grey en este momento? ¿Realmente lo vería mañana? Un hormigueo recorrió mi piel por la expectativa de verlo al día siguiente. Tenía que sacarlo de mi mente, aquello no era nada sano.

— ¡Anastasia! —El grito de Elizabeth me sacó de todos mis pensamientos.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Tengo rato llamándote, ¿en qué mundo andas? —En el mundo de Christian Grey, quise responder.

Me miró exasperada y Jack me observó curioso. ¡Oh, Dios no! Lo que menos quería era despertar su curiosidad, negué con la cabeza y miré a Elizabeth.

—No es nada importante, ¿qué decías?

—Que te apresuraras a comer para que ayudes a limpiar y preparar el bar.

Asentí y seguí comiendo, bien salir de ahí era lo que más quería. Después de lavar los platos Elizabeth y yo salimos en dirección al bar, limpié las mesas y acomode los vasos en la barra. Después de prepararlo todo se hizo la hora de abrir, me fui con las muchachas que trabajaban también ahí hasta el cuarto. Me bañé y me coloqué el uniforme: unas medias pantis negras, un _short_ cortó del mismo color pero más brillante, _corsé_ rojo con bordados negros y zapatos de tacón.

Malú, una de mis amigas me maquilló, odiaba tanto maquillaje pero era parte de mi uniforme así que no me queje.

— ¿Pasa algo, Ana?

—No, ¿por qué?

—Estás muy distraída.

Suspiré, ¡maldito y perfecto Christian Grey! ¿Por qué tenía que hacer volar mi mente hasta la Luna? Por más que lo intentaba no podía dejar de pensar en él. Pero, ¿quién podía culparme? Dudaba mucho que alguien en su sano juicio pudiera apartarlo de su mente tras conocerlo.

—No es nada… son sólo cosas.

— ¿Jack ha intentado algo?

—No Malú, estoy bien… -Sonrío para tranquilizarla.

Ella asintió, aunque sospeché que no me había creído mucho. Cuando terminó de maquillarme me levanté para verme, como siempre odiaba mi aspecto de mujerzuela. Salí junto a las chicas justo para ver como comenzaba a llegar la clientela, viejos _verdes_ y babosos era lo que más había, uno que otro se intentaba propasar conmigo pero siempre podía contar con los muchachos de seguridad para protegerme, ninguno de ellos me iba a obligar.

Comencé a atender las mesas, como de costumbre uno que otro intentaba tocarme pero yo no les dejaba, fui de una en otra llevando y trayendo bebidas mientras la música alta retumbaba por todo el lugar.

Eran las tres de la mañana cuando llegamos a casa, Jack estaba como de costumbre echado en el sofá mientras Teddy recogía todas las botellas que Jack había consumido, tomé la bolsa y le dije que se fuera a dormir. Después de terminar de limpiar un poco la sala dejé la bolsa a un lado —ya la sacaría mañana—, después me fui al cuarto.

Me cambié y me desmaquillé. Ted ya estaba acostado cuando llegue, así que apagué la luz y lo imité, unos minutos después los gemidos y el chirrido de la cama comenzaron a escucharse. ¡Oh Dios, no otra vez! ¿Qué no podían ser más discretos? ¿O al menos esperar a que Teddy se durmiera? Aquello sucedía cada noche, volteé a ver a Teddy, quién me miraba con incomodidad. Le sonreí con dulzura para calmarlo, él se tapó la cara con vergüenza. Estaba segura de que trataba de dormirse con todas sus fuerzas. Dormir y soñar con una vida mejor.

Miré al techo, tratando de ignorar los ruidos que aquellos dos hacían y rogando al cielo que llegara alguna oportunidad o solución de salir de esa maldita casa, porque si algo no perdía era la fe y la esperanza de salir de ahí.

No podía rendirme, ya que esa esperanza era lo único que tenía.

XX

Me calcé las _converse_ mientras Teddy terminaba de peinarse, salió de la habitación para guindar su paño y esperarme en la cocina. Tomé el pantalón que me había puesto ayer y saque los cien dólares que Christian me había dejado, abrí la gaveta donde guardaba mi ropa interior y los dejé en una esquina, allí estarían seguros.

No sabía por qué lo ocultaba, nunca me había costado desprenderme del dinero. ¿Era porque me los había dado él? No tenía idea, pero lo que sí sabía era que no se lo daría a Jack. Quizás, si juntaba un poco de dinero podía tener suficiente como para salir de ahí algún día. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaría eso? ¿Semanas? ¿Meses? ¿Años? Suspiré, quedándome ahí y pensando no iba a solucionar nada y tenía que apurarme antes de que Jack comenzara a pegar gritos.

Les preparé el desayuno y la rutina comenzó, Elizabeth se marchó primero como siempre, Teddy se fue al baño mientras yo lavaba los platos bajo la mirada atenta de Jack.

— ¿Sabes Ana? Tú, Teddy y yo podríamos irnos muy lejos —dijo, sorprendiéndome.

— ¿Te hicieron mal las cervezas de ayer, Jack? —pregunté, tratando de ignorar el pánico que crecía en mi interior—. Tú nunca abandonarías a Elizabeth.

—Quizás consiga dinero suficiente para irnos… quizá tenga algún negocio por ahí.

Lo miré desconcertada. ¿Hablaba enserio? ¡Oh, Dios! Si de verdad lo hacía me tendría en sus manos, no podría librarme de él nunca, el sólo hecho de pensarlo hacía que se me revolviera el estómago de fatiga. Teddy entró en la cocina avisándome que estaba listo, tomé su mano y como de costumbre recibí mi nalgada diaria.

Dejé a Teddy en el auto lavado y me dispuse a seguir mi camino hasta la cafetería, llegue justo al sitio en donde el auto de Christian casi me había atropellado el día anterior y no pude evitar pensar en él otra vez.

¿Lo vería hoy? ¿Lo vería algún día? Estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que una bocina me sobresalto, volteé a mi derecha y vi el _Audi_ negro acercarse, se detuvo justo frente a mí y la puerta trasera se abrió, entonces emergió el hombre que había rondado mis pensamientos desde que lo había conocido.

Christian Grey estaba parado frente a mí con todo su porte de empresario atractivo, increíblemente atractivo. Vestía un caro traje gris oscuro, con la camisa blanca y la corbata Gris. Debía haber tenido una cara de conmoción total porque él parecía divertido.

—Buenos días, señorita Steele.

— ¿Señor Grey? ¿Qué hace aquí?

—Es de mañana y me apetece un buen café, así que pensé… ¿Por qué no esperar a la señorita Steele e ir juntos a la cafetería?

Estaba atónita y a él le divertía eso, tomó la puerta y me hizo una inclinación invitándome a entrar. Mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente y me obligue a moverme, me metí en el coche y Christian entro después de mí.

—Buenos días, Taylor.

—Buenos días, Señorita Steele.

Taylor nos llevo hasta la cafetería, estuvimos en silencio todo el tiempo, yo no sabía qué decir exactamente, de hecho no tenía idea de que hacía ahí, estaba segura que tenia miles de sitios donde servían mejor café que ese. ¿A qué estaba jugando? Aunque debería resultarme extraño que él me esperara, la verdad era que estaba emocionada y fue en ese momento que me di cuenta de cuántas ganas tenía de volver a verlo.

Una vez que entramos juntos en la cafetería pude ver los rostros anonadados de Donna y Mila, las ganas de reír se apoderaron de mí y no pude detenerlas. Mila se giró furiosa y siguió atendiendo al hombre frente a ella y Donna me sonrió dándome un guiño.

—Tiene usted una hermosa risa, señorita Steele. —Me susurró en el oído.

¡Oh Por Dios! Tragué saliva y lo miré, sus ojos grises estaban fijos en mí y tenía aquella sonrisa tan hermosa que debería ser retratada para las futuras generaciones. Siguió su camino hasta la barra mientras yo trataba de calmar las reacciones de mi cuerpo, tenía el estomago revuelto pero no de la forma en que se me revolvía cuando Jack me miraba o me hablaba, esta era una sensación distinta y agradable. ¿Acaso eso era lo que llamaban _mariposas en el estomago_?

Me miró divertido desde la barra, esperando que fuera hasta él, y como si hubiera una fuerza sobrenatural que me jalaba hasta él, fui a su encuentro.

— ¿Un _expresso_ y galletas?

—Por favor… —Me respondió con una sonrisa.

Tomé la taza y las galletas y las serví, llevé la bandeja hasta él sintiéndome nerviosa. Él tomó el café y le dio un sorbo, después tomo la galleta y se la llevo a la boca, mirándome. Trate de apartar mi vista, no quería que pensara que estaba mirándolo como una tonta y que no podía apartar mis ojos de él, aunque era verdad.

— ¿Vive cerca de aquí, señorita Steele?

—Anastasia —El alzó una ceja al mirarme—. Bueno, puede decirme Ana… todos me llaman así.

—Prefiero mantener las formalidades si no le molesta.

Por supuesto, él no quería darme una impresión equivocada, y el hecho de que no me hubiera pedido que lo tratara sin formalidades lo demostraba. ¡Y yo como una tonta pidiéndole que me llamara por mi nombre!

—No me ha respondido… —Me dice, llevándose la segunda galleta a la boca—. ¿Vive cerca?

¡Oh no! Lo que menos quería era que la conversación se centrara en mí, comencé a morderme el labio con nerviosismo.

—Unas cuadras cerca de aquí… -Admití.

— ¿Es hija única? —preguntó, bebiendo café.

—No… Yo… tengo un hermanito.

— ¿Y sus padres?

— ¿Desea más café, señor Grey? —Pregunté, tratando de desviar el tema—. ¿Quiere más galletas? —Su interés en mi me ponía muy nerviosa.

— ¿Está tratando de evadirme? —inquirió otra vez, con el seño fruncido.

Lo miré sin saber qué decir. ¿Cómo podía contarle acerca de mi vida? Era un completo extraño y me confundía, decía que quería mantener las formalidades entre nosotros como una barrera que evitara un acercamiento, pero al mismo tiempo mostraba un interés en mí que era totalmente inusual.

— ¡Ana!

José estaba parado cerca de la puerta, regalándome su mejor sonrisa. Salí del mostrador y corrí hasta él, quien me esperaba con los brazos abiertos. Me dio un fuerte abrazo, mientras me alzaba. ¡Cómo lo había extrañado!

— ¿Cuándo llegaste? —Le pregunte emocionada cuando me soltó.

—Anoche, quise ir a verte pero estaba muy cansado —dijo, disculpándose.

—No te preocupes, ¡me alegro tanto de que estés aquí! —Christian carraspeó en ese momento, llamando mi atención.

— ¿Podría servirme más Café, señorita Steele? —Me pregunto con cara de pocos amigos, asentí y me volví a José.

— ¿Podrías esperarme? Estoy atendiendo a un cliente.

—Tengo que hacer unas cosas, sólo vine a saludarte… ¡pero te veré en la noche!

Asentí, me dio un beso en la frente de despedida y se marchó, volví hasta el mostrador donde me esperaba Christian algo impaciente. Tomé la taza de porcelana que ya estaba vacía y la llene de café, la puse frente a él.

— ¿Es su novio? —pregunto él después de unos minutos de silencio.

— ¿Perdón?

—El joven de hace un momento, ¿es su novio?

— ¿José? No… él es solo un buen amigo. –Sonreí.

Christian asintió y se termino de comer la galleta, mientras se bebía su segunda taza de café.

— ¿Tiene teléfono celular, Señorita Steele?

—No… no tengo —dije, sonrojándome.

Me miró extrañado y era obvio que lo hiciera. ¿Qué chica normal de diecinueve años no poseía un aparato de esos? Pero yo no era una chica normal, y estaba muy lejos de serlo. Estaba sometida a los mandatos de mi tío y su mujer, mientras trabajaba para satisfacer sus vicios y no tenía tiempo para mí. Para lo único que usaba el dinero era para ropa y comida. Jack, jamás podría permitirme tener un celular.

Christian sacó su cartera preguntándome cuanto debía, pago lo que correspondía y volvió a dejarme un billete de cien dólares como propina. Si lo veía todos los días tal vez pronto tendría el dinero suficiente para alejarme de ellos y llevarme a Teddy conmigo.

—Nos veremos mañana, Señorita Steele —dijo, colgando su teléfono—. Que tenga un excelente día.

—Usted también, Señor Grey. –Respondí, extrañada de su gesto.

Cuando salió, Taylor ya lo esperaba con la puerta abierta del _Audi_. La mañana se fue rápidamente y cuando llegué a la casa Jack no estaba allí. El alivio me invadió momentáneamente hasta que recordé sus palabras "_Quizá consiga dinero suficiente para irnos… quizá tenga algún negocio por allí."_ Tenía miedo de que de verdad cumpliera su palabra.

Hice el almuerzo tranquila por primera vez. Me sentía libre sin la mirada de Jack todo el tiempo, Elizabeth y Ted llegaron y unos minutos después todos nos sentamos a comer.

Jack apareció justo antes de que nos fuéramos al bar, le dejé la comida y me fui con Elizabeth a arreglar todo, me puse una minifalda negra con unas medias pantis del mismo color, un _corsé_ azul marino y unos zapatos de tacón del mismo color, como de costumbre, Malú terminó de maquillarme y me fui a trabajar.

Comencé a atender mesas y unas horas después divise a José sentado en una de ellas, al fondo y rechazando a las muchachas que se le acercaban. Sonreí y me giré hasta la barra para ver a Elizabeth sirviendo tragos. Bien, no estaba pendiente de mí así que me fui hasta donde estaba José.

— ¡Hola extraño! —Dije, mientras me sentaba al frente—. Me alegro tanto de verte.

—También yo Ana, estas espectacular… Como siempre.

—No digas eso, sabes que odio esto.

—Lo sé. ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Cómo esta Teddy?

—Estamos bien, José; dentro de lo que cabe —admití, desviando la mirada—. Jack me da más miedo cada día.

Él suspiró con pesar, solo él y Malú conocían mi historia y por lo que tenía que pasar. A José lo había conocido en la cafetería, él se había hecho cliente regular y formamos una linda amistad. Él era un amante de la fotografía, así que había ido a un congreso de fotografía y luego había acompañado a uno de sus amigos a ese bar y me había reconocido. Ese día le conté todo.

—Tienes que salir de esa casa, Ana. No es sano para ti ni para Ted permanecer allí.

—Ya lo sé, José. Pero no puedo irme, no puedo dejar a Ted y si me voy me lo van a quitar.

— ¿Prefieres que viva en una casa en donde lo único que puede hacer es trabajar y ver cómo abusan de ti y de él? Es mejor que tenga una mejor vida, así sea con otra familia. —Bajé la cabeza, sabía que tenía razón—. Vente conmigo, Ana. —Lo miré aturdida, pero él siguió hablando-, puedes quedarte conmigo en el departamento. Ted puede comenzar una nueva vida con una familia que lo ame, los dos pueden comenzar desde cero Ana.

Lo mire a los ojos mientras digería sus palabras. ¿De verdad era eso lo mejor para Ted?

**CONTNUARÁ**


	3. Chapter 3

Hola ¿Qué tal están? Espero que muy bien :) Yo aquí vengo a traerles el tercer capítulo de esta historia. Muchas Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, me alegro mucho que les este gustando la historia :) eso me anima a seguir :)

Bueno quería decirles que estaré publicando semanalmente, pero no les puedo dar día exacto ya que mañana comenzare la universidad :/ pero no se preocupen hare lo posible para que cada semana tengan un capitulo :D

Antes que nada quiero darle las Gracias a Claudia Gazziero mi beta :D

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a la escritora E.L James yo solo los utilizo con el fin de entretener :) la historia me pertenece :D **

**Capítulo 3**

—Tengo que seguir trabajando —le dije a José mientras me levantaba rápidamente.

—Sé que es difícil para ti, sólo piénsalo –Insistió él.

Asentí antes de irme para seguir atendiendo las mesas, ya me había quedado mucho tiempo con José y no quería que Elizabeth se diera cuenta, no estaba de humor para recibir sus regaños.

La noche pasó más lenta de lo que me hubiera gustado, había tantas cosas en mi cabeza que me costaba concentrarme, al final termine siendo regañada dos veces y a las 3 de la mañana nos fuimos a casa. Cuando llegamos Teddy estaba limpiando un vomito, seguramente Jack había bebido hasta el tope otra vez, no estaba en la sala por lo que supuse que hoy tendríamos una noche tranquila si él estaba durmiendo ya.

Elizabeth se fue a su cuarto y yo ayude a Ted a limpiar. Mi pobre niño, él no debería estar haciendo esas cosas, eso me hizo pensar mucho en las palabras de José. Teddy merecía algo más.

Después de terminar de limpiar nos fuimos a acostar, me quite las _converse_ y las deje a un lado, mire a Teddy, quien parecía pensativo.

— ¿Qué pasa, Ted?

— ¿Crees que algún día podremos salir de esta casa?

El nudo que se me formó en la garganta me era familiar, él quería salir de aquí y yo también pero no quería separarme de él. Dios mío, era tan difícil ¿Por qué teníamos que pasar por esto?

—Ted, he estado pensando y podríamos salir de aquí si te llevara con un trabajador social.

— ¿Qué? —Vi como sus ojitos se abrían de pánico y se me partió el corazón—. ¿Te quieres separar de mi?

—No, Teddy. Pero podrías tener una vida mejor si tienes la posibilidad de tener una familia.

—Tú eres mi familia, Ana… —me dijo, comenzando a llorar—. No me puedes dejar, no quiero separarme de ti. No me importa si tenemos que quedarnos aquí, yo quiero estar contigo.

—Tranquilo, tranquilo… —Le repetí, secándole las lagrimas—. No vamos a separarnos. Buscare la forma de salir de aquí y que permanezcamos los dos juntos.

— ¿Lo prometes?

—Lo prometo Ted, ahora cámbiate y vamos a dormir.

Ted asintió, secándose las lágrimas, tomó su pijama y se fue al baño a cambiar, me cambie rápidamente y después de unos minutos ambos nos acostamos a dormir.

Me mire al espejo y fruncí el ceño, la imagen que se reflejaba era un asco, mi pelo castaño estaba hecho un desastre y las ojeras hacían gala de su presencia debajo de mis ojos azules. ¡Qué horror! Me cepille ignorando mi aspecto y tomé un baño rápido, me puse el uniforme y las _converse_ para irme a preparar el desayuno. Jack aún no se había levantado, así que le dejé el desayuno en el horno, aunque por mi dejaría que se muriera de hambre, di gracias al cielo que hoy no recibiría una de sus nalgada.

Dejé a Teddy en el auto lavado y cuando llegue al sitio de mi _casi_ atropello vi el _Audi_ negro estacionado. Taylor esperaba afuera, al lado de las puerta trasera, me acerque a él tratando de contener la sonrisa tonta que se moría por salir ¡Él estaba aquí!

—Buenos días, Señorita Steele —me dijo Taylor, abriéndome la puerta.

—Buenos días Taylor, muchas Gracias… —dije al deslizarme por el asiento sin dudarlo ni siquiera un poco.

Taylor cerró la puerta y yo volteé a mi lado, pegado a la otra puerta con un elegantísimo traje marrón y la pierna cruzada estaba Christian Grey, me dio una sonrisa la cual correspondí de inmediato. Taylor se embarcó y condujo a la cafetería.

—Buenos días, señorita Steele. ¿Cómo durmió?

—Buenos días, Señor Grey. Bien, ¿y usted?

—No creo que haya dormido muy bien, tiene usted unas ojeras muy marcadas.

—Sólo un trasnocho, me acosté tarde y no dormí muy bien.

Él asintió, se agachó un poco y debajo del asiento sacó una pequeña caja cuadrada forrada con un papel plateado y un lazo azul. Me la tendió y lo mire asombrada.

—Es un pequeño regalo para usted.

Tomé la caja con vacilación y la contemple. ¡Christian Grey me había dado un regalo! ¿Por qué? Lo mire y él parecía divertido con mi expresión, arranqué el papel y en cuanto lo descubrí mis ojos se ampliaron ante mi asombro. ¡Era una _BlackBerry_! ¿Me estaba regalando un Teléfono? Lo miré asombrada.

—Es un regalo, me dijo que no tenía teléfono así que quise darle uno.

— ¿Por qué?

—No haga preguntas, señorita Steele. Sólo sepa que quise regalárselo.

—No puedo aceptar esto, es… es una locura.

—No, es un teléfono, además de ser un regalo. ¿Se pone así con cada regalo que le dan?

— ¡Es que este no es un regalo cualquiera!

— ¿Por qué no? ¿Hay algo que diga que es un regalo normal y qué no? —Me preguntó con el seño fruncido—. Puedo permitírmelo así que no le veo nada de malo.

— ¿Por qué me regala algo así?

—Porque puedo, señorita Steele — ¿Por qué puede? ¿Qué clase de respuesta era esa? Soltó un suspiro—. Me gustaría que fuéramos… algo así como amigos y así podría mantenerme en contacto con usted.

— ¿Amigos que no se tutean?

—Dije _"algo como", _no amigos exactamente. Es sólo un regalo, no haga tanto escándalo y acéptelo.

—Pero es que…

—No lo aceptare de vuelta, si no lo quiere bótelo, regálelo o haga con él lo que mejor le parezca.

—Lo aceptaré, aunque no debió haberse molestado, Señor Grey.

Él esbozó una sonrisa, estaba claramente satisfecho de que hubiera aceptado su regalo, se acercó lentamente hasta mí, me quito el teléfono de las manos y comenzó a explicarme las funciones mientras Taylor seguía conduciendo.

Traté de prestarle atención, pero tenía una sensación de susto en el estomago y un hormigueo que recorría toda mi piel. ¡Él quería tener algo que ver conmigo! ¿Qué exactamente? No lo sabía, no tenía idea a qué se refería con _"Algo como amigos"._

Taylor nos abrió la puerta cuando llegamos a la Cafetería. No pude prestarle total atención, pero podía defenderme con el Teléfono. Como siempre Christian mandó a Taylor a dar una vuelta y entró conmigo a la cafetería. Pude ver la envidia desfilar por el rostro de Mila y una sonrisa por el de Donna.

Christian tomó su asiento habitual en la barra mientras yo le servía lo mismo de siempre. Después de que se tomara dos tazas de café y se comiera cinco galletas se despidió de mí y me dio la propina de cien dólares, lo vi salir y embarcarse en el _Audi._

Unos minutos después un celular comenzó a sonar, pero no presté atención. Donna se me acercó y me tocó el hombro, la mire confundida y ella me señaló mi bolso.

—El sonido vino de allí, ¿te has comprado un celular, Ana? —Asentí, tome mi bolso y comencé a buscar en él—. ¡Que bueno que te decidieras a…! —Se interrumpe al ver el teléfono—. ¡Santo Dios! ¿A quién diablos robaste?

— ¡No robé a Nadie, Donna! —le dije defendiéndome, luego me sonrojé—. Es un regalo…

— ¿Un regalo? ¿De quién?

— ¿De quién crees? —Intervino Mila—. De Christian Grey. —Se giró hacia mí y con desprecio me preguntó—. ¿Qué relación tienes con él? Se me hace tan raro que venga contigo todas las mañanas. ¿Y ahora te da regalitos? ¿Te estás acostando con él?

—No es tu problema lo que haga o deje de hacer. Deja de meterte en donde no te llaman y búscate una vida, Mila.

Me giré y salí de la barra para tratar de calmarme, era capaz de tomar el café y tirárselo encima. No tenía por qué darle explicaciones, por mí podía pensar lo que quisiera. Respiré hondo y tomé el teléfono. Gracias al cielo pude entenderle a Christian todo lo básico, así que sabía cómo leer el mensaje que me envió.

_Christian Grey:_

_Me alegro mucho que haya aceptado el regalo, será más fácil comunicarnos por él. Espero que disfrute su día._

Suspiré. No me había dado muchas opciones en cuanto al regalo si era sincera. Prácticamente me había obligado a aceptarlo. Tecleé una respuesta rápida.

_Anastasia Steele:_

_No me dio muchas opciones, no podía dejar el teléfono en la basura. Aun así muchas gracias por el regalo, aunque le repito no debió molestarse. También deseo que pase un buen día._

Unos minutos después llegó otro mensaje de él.

_Christian Grey:_

_No ha sido ninguna molestia, señorita Steele. Le repito que puedo permitírmelo. Por cierto, esta noche la invito a cenar y no acepto un no por respuesta._

¡Mierda! Tragué en seco y volví a leer el mensaje. ¿Y ahora, qué demonios iba hacer? Yo no tenía tiempo para mí, tenía que trabajar en el bar de Elizabeth y aún si no tuviera que hacerlo Jack jamás me dejaría salir. Por otro lado se trataba de Christian Grey, dudaba que alguien le dijera que no. Después de unos segundos tecleé una respuesta sin pensarlo.

_Anastasia Steele:_

_Acepto su invitación, señor Grey. Pero tengo una condición._

_Christian Grey:_

_¿Qué condición?_

_Anastasia Steele:_

_Que nos veamos en el sitio habitual…_

_Christian Grey:_

_No me gustan las condiciones._

_Anastasia Steele:_

_Entonces no iré._

Eso era algo en lo que no pensaba ceder. Ni siquiera sabía cómo iba a escaparme. Christian tardó en contestar, tanto que pensé que ya no lo haría y que la cena iba a quedar en el olvido, pero veinte minutos después me llegó su mensaje.

_Christian Grey:_

_Es usted testaruda, señorita Steele. De acuerdo, será como usted quiera, nos vemos en el lugar de siempre a las ocho. La estaré esperando._

¡Santa Vaca! ¡Tenía una cita con Christian Grey!

**CONTINUARÁ**


	4. Chapter 4

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien :) primero que nada quiero agradecerles a todos por sus Review me alegro mucho que les este gustando :) Bueno aquí les dejo el capitulo 4 :D y espero me dejen sus comentarios para saber que tal les pareció :)

Antes que nada quiero darle las Gracias a Claudia Gazziero mi beta :D

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a la escritora E.L James yo solo los utilizo con el fin de entretener :) la historia me pertenece :D **

**Capítulo 4:**

Pasé toda la mañana pensando en la escusa que iba a darle a Elizabeth y a Jack. Cuando salí de la cafetería e iba camino a casa se me ocurrió una, no sabía si iba a funcionar pero era lo único que tenia así que optaría por usarla.

Cuando llegué Jack estaba sentado en el mueble grande escuchando un partido de Fútbol, no le presté atención y me encaminé a mi cuarto. Me cambié y fui a la cocina a preparar el almuerzo. Ensayé una y otra vez en mi cabeza la excusa que iba a dar, sólo esperaba que se la creyeran y me dejaran ir, no quería dejar plantado a Christian.

Jack me sacó de mis pensamientos cuando me dio una nalgada, apreté la mandíbula como de costumbre para evitar soltarle las miles de cosas que se merecía, pero no lo hice, necesitaba que estuviera contento.

Elizabeth y Ted llegaron cuando casi estaba listo el almuerzo. Me puse nerviosa y recé porque me creyeran y me dejaran ir. Los tres se sentaron y yo les serví, después de unos minutos cuando estábamos los cuatro comiendo sentí que ya era hora de hablar.

—Elizabeth, necesito que me des la noche libre hoy.

— ¿Perdón? —Me preguntó incrédula—. ¿Crees que puedes tener una noche libre?

Jack me miro con desconfianza. — ¿Por qué quieres la noche libre, Anastasia?

—Donna, una amiga de la cafetería tiene unos vecinos que van a mudarse, pero necesitan que les ayuden con la limpieza y a empacar… me pagaran doscientos dólares por ayudar.

— ¿Doscientos dólares? —pregunto Jack, interesado.

—Sí, están un poco apurados porque casi les llega la hora de partir y bueno, pienso que no caerían mal los doscientos dólares.

—Tenemos mucho que hacer en el Bar… —Insistió Elizabeth con molestia.

—Puedo ir a ayudarte a limpiar y a preparar todo, necesito que me dejes ir como a las seis y media.

—Déjala ir, Liz. Esos doscientos dólares nos caerían excelentes.

Sentí a mi subconsciente suspirar de alivio, me había portado tan sumisa todos estos años, haciendo todo lo que me pedían y nunca protestaba que supongo que era por eso que Jack no sospechaba nada. Jamás pensaría que le estaba dando una excusa para salir con un hombre.

Fui a mi habitación y tomé uno de los billetes de cien dólares. Acompañé a Elizabeth al bar y comencé a limpiar las mesas. Traté de buscar el momento de hablar con Malú, necesitaba su ayuda para prepararme para mi cita.

Estaba nerviosa, entusiasmada y llena de expectativas para esa noche. En ese momento me di cuenta de lo mucho que me gustaba y lo ansiosa que estaba por verlo. Eso me asustaba. Aproveché el instante en que Elizabeth estaba distraída para acercarme a Malú.

—Necesito un Favor, Malú.

—Claro, Ana. Dime, ¿que necesitas?

—Esta noche tengo una cita. —Le tape la boca a tiempo para evitar que gritara—. Es un secreto Malú, nadie puede saberlo.

— ¿Cómo vas hacer para escaparte?

—No tengo que escaparme, invente una escusa y pedí permiso.

— ¿Jack te dejo ir?

—Sí, dije que me pagarían doscientos dólares así que no pudo decir no.

— ¿De dónde sacarás doscientos dólares, Ana?

—Eso no importa. ¿Vas a ayudarme? Tal vez tengas un vestido y zapatos que me prestes, maquillaje. Vives cerca de donde quedé de verme con él.

—Por supuesto, le diré a Elizabeth que necesito unas cosas y te acompañaré —Me dio un abrazo y me miró—. ¡Estoy tan feliz, Ana!

Le sonreí y seguí con mi labor de limpiar las mesas. A las seis y media tomé mi bolso y en compañía de Malú nos dirigimos a su casa. Al llegar, ella me tomó de la mano y me condujo a su habitación, del closet saco tres vestidos cortos, uno negro, el otro Azul rey y el último rosado.

Me decidí por el vestido azul rey con sólo un tirante en el hombro derecho, unas sandalias de tacones plateadas y un bolso de mano del mismo color, me di un baño y traté de que el agua tibia me relajara. Estaba muy nerviosa no tenía idea de cómo comportarme con Christian. Era tan contradictorio, un día me decía que quería mantener las formalidades y al otro me invitaba a cenar. ¿Qué era lo que en verdad quería?

Cerré la ducha, me sequé y tomé una bata. Cuando salí del baño encontré a Malú con los accesorios y todos los implementos para el maquillaje, me senté frete a la peinadora y ella comenzó a lacearme el cabello.

— ¿Nerviosa?

—Un poco… -Admití.

—No tienes que estarlo, sé tú misma. Te va a amar, eres una gran persona, Ana —Le sonreí con agradecimiento. Ella era una buena amiga, realmente muy buena.

Una vez que terminó de lacearme el cabello comenzó a ondearme las puntas, cuando terminó con mi peinado y siguió con el maquillaje. Le pedí que me maquillara lo más ligera posible, sólo usó el compacto, rímel, rubor y un brillo de labios.

Me puse el vestido y las sandalias. Cuando estaba lista me miré al espejo de cuerpo completo que tenía en la habitación y me observé. Por primera vez en mi vida estaba satisfecha con mi aspecto, el vestido se pegaba a mi cuerpo y me llegaba dos dedos encima de la rodilla.

—Estás espectacular, Ana. Estoy segura que se le caerá la baba…

—Gracias por todo, Malú. Creo que es hora de que te vayas antes de que Elizabeth te regañe.

—Tienes Razón. —Se acercó y me abrazó—. Mucha suerte, aquí te dejo las llaves para que cuando llegues te cambies. Cuídate Ana.

Malú se fue y yo mire el Reloj. Faltaban diez minutos para las ocho, tomé las llaves y salí de la casa. Cerré la puerta y metí las llaves en el pequeño bolso de mano plateado.

Cuando caminaba podía sentir las miradas de algunos hombres puestas en mí, me sentía algo ridícula pero decidí ignorarlo, afortunadamente la casa de Malú no estaba lejos del lugar acordado y cuando llegué ya me estaban esperando.

—Buenas noches, Taylor —Le dije al llegar.

—Buenas noches, Señorita Steele. Está hermosa… —Le di las Gracias y él me abrió la puerta. Cuando entré Christian estaba sentado con un elegante traje negro. Sus ojos grises brillaron al verme.

—Buenas noches, Señorita Steele. Se ve usted espectacular.

—Muchas Gracias, Señor Grey. Usted también se ve muy bien.

Aunque la palabra _"Bien"_ quedaba bastante corta, estaba guapísimo y espectacular, un verdadero colirio para las mujeres. Taylor nos llevaba por las calles de Seattle, la ciudad estaba radiante con las luces y toda la actividad comercial. Debía tener una cara de idiota porque nunca había salido, sólo iba de la casa a la cafetería y al Bar.

Taylor nos dejó en la entrada de un lujoso restaurante, se bajó para abrirnos la puerta. Yo salí con su ayuda y Christian salió después de mí, le dijo a Taylor que lo llamaría cuando lo necesitara, él asintió y se marchó. Christian me tomó de la cintura y me condujo hasta el restaurante.

Mi cuerpo reaccionó ante su toque y él parecía satisfecho con ello, me sonrojé. El restaurante era de lujo, por supuesto, di gracias a Malú por todo lo que había hecho por mí. La mesera nos llevó hasta una mesa alejada, Christian me apartó la silla para que me sentara y después tomo asiento frente a mí.

La mesera nos dio un menú a cada uno, Christian debió ver mi cara de incomodidad porque pidió por los dos. La chica volvió unos minutos después y nos sirvió el vino, dejándonos solos. Yo no sabía que decir en un momento como ese, nunca había estado en una cena formal.

—Agradezco que haya aceptado venir a cenar conmigo.

—Dijo que no aceptaría un no por respuesta.

Sonrió. —Tiene razón, pero me alegro haberlo hecho. Vale la pena sólo ver lo hermosa que está.

—Muchas Gracias —dije, sonrojándome. Trate de buscar un tema de conversación pero me di cuenta de que no sabía de qué hablar porque no lo conocía—. ¿Cuántos años tiene? —Empecé por lo básico y recordé que él también me había hecho esa pregunta.

—Veintisiete —respondió, llevándose la copa a los labios.

— ¿Es hijo único?

— ¿Es esto un interrogatorio, Señorita Steele? —pregunto divertido.

—No, pero son preguntas que ya usted me ha hecho, supongo que es justo que yo también sepa de usted.

La mesera trajo nuestra comida y después de desearnos buen provecho se retiró, Christian comenzó a cortar la pechuga de pollo y yo lo imité, me dio una sonrisa divertida antes de responderme.

—Un buen argumento, Señorita Steele. No lo soy, tengo un hermano y una hermana. —Come un poco y luego me mira—. ¿Cómo se llama su hermanito? ¿Qué edad tiene?

—Theodore, tiene diez años. ¿Sus hermanos? —Comí un poco de puré de papas mientras esperaba su respuesta.

—Mis hermanos se llaman Elliot y Mía, él tiene treinta años y ella diecinueve.

—Es de mi edad.

Asintió y yo le pregunté por su trabajo, quería desviar la conversación de la familia. Él me conto sobre su empresa _Grey Enterprise Holdings, Inc._ Me di cuenta de que amaba su trabajo cuando me dijo emocionado a qué se dedicaban y lo que planeaban hacer con la nueva tecnología que estaban desarrollando. Trataba de volver la conversación hacia mí, pero yo le daba respuestas vagas y cambiaba de tema.

Mientras conversábamos noté cómo se iba relajando y yo con él, hasta parecíamos dos buenos amigos conversando de cualquier cosa, soltó una carcajada en el momento en que le confesé que odiaba el café y pareció mucho más joven. Lo único que arruinaba el momento para mí era oírlo llamarme _"Señorita Steele"._

Terminamos de cenar y él pidió el postre, la mesera se apareció unos minutos después con unas copas llenas de helado de Vainilla, me asombré y lo miré, era un postre sencillo para un lugar tan elegante.

—Me gusta el Helado de Vainilla, es mi favorito y me gusta solo.

Asentí y comenzamos a comer. Me preguntó por mis gustos musicales y mis Hobbies, me asombré al ver que teníamos el mismo gusto en música y le comenté que mi Hobby era la lectura. Después de terminar el helado Christian llamó a Taylor para que nos fuera a buscar. Sentí una punzada de decepción, no quería que la noche terminara, ni tampoco volver a esa casa donde estaba ese asqueroso hombre.

Christian se levantó y como buen caballero me haló la silla para que me levantara, cuando caminábamos volvió a tomarme de la cintura, ese simple gesto se tornó tan posesivo que creía que estaba delirando. Taylor estaba esperándonos y abrió la puerta para nosotros, me embarqué y luego Christian detrás de mí.

Taylor conducía mientras Christian comenzaba a hablarme. No tenía idea de qué era lo que me decía, ya que estaba más preocupada en cómo salir de ahí, no podía dejar que me llevara a mi casa. Taylor se estacionó en nuestro lugar de encuentro y Christian me miró.

— ¿Va a darnos la dirección de su casa?

Miré sus ojos grises y alargué la mano para abrir la puerta.

—Aquí me bajo, gracias.

Salí del auto dispuesta a irme pero Christian salió detrás de mí, tomó mi brazo y me dio la vuelta para encararlo.

—No puede irse, Señorita Steele. Ya es tarde y es peligroso que esté sola.

—Apenas son las diez, estaré bien. He regresado a casa mucho mas tarde.

Alzo una ceja como signo de reprobación. — ¿Qué hace fuera tan tarde?

Suspire. —Nada. De verdad no hace falta que me lleve.

No dijo nada pero tampoco me soltó, sus ojos grises estaban fijos en mí y yo me sentía tan pequeña en ese momento. Quería irme y a la vez no, no quería dejarlo y parecía que él tampoco quería alejarse de mí.

— ¿Ana?

Ambos volteamos al mismo tiempo y vimos a José parado a unos pocos metros de donde estábamos. El alivio me inundó, podría irme con José, le sonreí y me gire hacia Christian.

—Ya no estaré sola, José me acompañará a mi casa.

—Pero…

Lo interrumpí. —No tiene por qué preocuparse, no estaré sola. —Me acerqué a él, gracias a los tacones casi era de su mismo tamaño, planté un pequeño beso en su mejilla y le sonreí—. Muchas gracias por esta noche, Señor Grey. Nos veremos mañana.

Sus ojos grises brillaron y respiró profundo, por alguna razón en ese momento me sentía poderosa, caminé hacia José y lo tomé del brazo, ambos caminamos en dirección a la casa de Malú.

Al llegar abrí la puerta y la cerré en cuanto José entro detrás de mí, me acompañó al cuarto y yo comencé a quitarme los zapatos y a buscar mi ropa.

— ¿Ese no es el mismo tipo que estaba en la cafetería?

—Sí —Tomé mi ropa y me metí al baño—. Sólo salimos a cenar.

—Ese hombre tiene interés en ti, Ana.

—Sólo somos amigos —Le grité, mientras me sacaba el vestido, tratando de ignorar la emoción de pensar que él pudiera realmente estar interesado en mí.

— ¿Cómo demonios te escapaste de Elizabeth y Jack?

—Les di una excusa. —Me puse mis pantalones, la Chemise negra y salí. Me senté a su lado a ponerme las converse—. Así que creen que estoy limpiando y ayudando con una mudanza.

— ¿Estás loca? ¿Qué pasa si te descubren?

—Ya estoy aquí. No pasará nada.

—Él tiene interés en ti, Ana. ¿Y tú en él, verdad? Si no fuera así, no te hubieras arriesgado.

Miré a José mientras él me sostenía la mirada atentamente, pero decidí no contestar. No quería decirlo en voz alta, admitía que me gustaba pero aceptarlo ante alguien más solo me pondría a pensar cosas innecesarias. Terminé de colocarme las zapatillas, me lavé la cara, tomé mi bolso y ambos salimos de la casa de Malú.

Llegué al bar y le entregué las llaves, estaba ansiosa de que le contara pero sabía que ese no era el momento. Me despedí de José y seguí el camino a la casa, por lo menos dormiría un poco más temprano ese día.

Jack estaba tirado en el sofá —como siempre— cuando llegue a casa. Le di los doscientos dólares y él me sonrió complacido. Se levantó, se acercó a mí y comenzó a acariciarme el cabello y luego me dio un beso en la mejilla. Reprimí mis ganas de apartarlo y él sonrió, me mordió la oreja y se dirigió a la cocina despreocupado. Me tragué la bilis que se había acumulado en mi garganta, lo único que tenía era asco.

Me fui a mi habitación y encontré a Teddy acostado. Me dio una sonrisa y siguió pintando en el cuaderno. Lo que más le gustaba era pintar y lo hacía estupendo. Me dirigí al baño a cambiarme y cuando entré al cuarto Teddy tenía mi nuevo teléfono en las manos

— ¿De dónde sacaste esto, Ana?

—Es un regalo, Teddy. ¿Por qué estas revisando mi bolso? —Le pregunte, quitándoselo

—No lo hago. Comenzó a sonar y sólo quería ver qué era.

¡Oh Dios! Gracias al Cielo no había sonado frente a Jack, le dije a Teddy que no se preocupara, él asintió dudoso pero volvió a su dibujo. Revisé el teléfono y me encontré un mensaje de Christian Grey.

_Christian Grey:_

_Espero que haya llegado sana y salva a su casa. Me dejó preocupado._

Tecleé una respuesta rápida.

_Anastasia Steele:_

_Estoy sana y salva en mi casa, gracias por preocuparse y por la cena._

Un minuto después me llegó su respuesta.

_Christian Grey:_

_Fue un verdadero placer. Nos veremos mañana, Señorita Steele. Que pase buenas noches._

_Anastasia Steele:_

_Buenas noches, señor Grey._

Guarde el teléfono y me acosté en mi cama rememorando lo maravillosa que había sido esa noche. Suspire y aunque no podía verme podía sentir la sonrisa tonta en mi cara, me acomode y poco a poco el sueño fue llegando a mí.

xx

Los gritos resonaron fuertemente desde la sala. Miré el reloj y eran las 3:30 de la madrugada. Era Elizabeth, quien se quejaba, mientras se escuchaban cosas rompiéndose. Mierda, estaban teniendo otra pelea. Sentí el lado de mi cama hundirse y vi a Ted acostarse junto a mí.

— ¿No estabas durmiendo? —pregunte sorprendida, él tenía el sueño pesado, así que esto usualmente no lo despertaba.

—No puedo. —Se arropó hasta el cuello y se abrazo a mí. ¡Oh, mi niño hermoso! Me levanté a buscar mi nuevo teléfono junto a mis auriculares en la caja que había dejado en la gaveta de mi ropa interior. Me acerqué a él y le coloque los auriculares, busqué una canción de la lista que Christian había dejado allí y la puse a reproducir, le subí el volumen, le di un beso en la frente y lo abracé. Ted cerró los ojos y unos minutos después se había quedado dormido.

xx

Había pasado dos semanas desde la primera vez que Christian y yo nos encontramos; en esas semanas se había hecho costumbre el que me esperara para ir a la cafetería, se tomaba dos o tres tazas de café, me daba la propina de cien dólares y se despedía para trabajar. Pasábamos las mañanas y las madrugadas hablando por mensajes, una vez me llamó cuando estaba en el bar, pero pude decirle que estaba con unos amigos, de todas maneras, era normal en una joven de diecinueve años.

Jack y Elizabeth me miraban con desconfianza en muchas ocasiones, estaba de muy buen humor y muchas veces me quedaba en la Luna pensando en Christian, siempre me repetía que debía tener más cuidado pero me era imposible apartarlo de mi mente.

—Bueno, nos vemos mañana —dijo Christian, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Asentí y él me sonrió, tomó mi mano para llevársela a los labios y besarme los nudillos. Salió de la cafetería mientras yo trataba de calmar mi corazón. Donna pasó por mi lado y me dio un codazo amistoso mientras escuche que Mila bufaba.

Salí de la cafetería y me dirigí a mi casa, le respondí un mensaje a Christian que preguntaba si ya había salido y le dije que le respondería mas tarde. Cuando llegué Jack estaba sentado en el Sofá, pero esta vez lucía diferente, como si estuviera esperándome. Levantó el rostro y sus ojos azules me taladraron furiosos.

—Qué bueno que llegaste, Ana —dijo muy despacio—; así puedes explicarme de dónde sacaste todo esto…

Me mostró el royo de billetes de cien dólares que había estado guardando y la caja del teléfono, tragué fuertemente mientras lo miraba.

¿Qué excusa podía dar?

**CONTINUARÁ**


	5. Chapter 5

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien, bueno aquí les traigo el capitulo 5, muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, me pone muy feliz que les este gustando la historia :) Mil gracias de verdad.

Antes que nada quiero agradecerle a Claudia Gazziero :D

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a la Escritora E.L James yo solo los utilizo con el fin de entretener :) La historia me pertenece **

**Capitulo 5:**

—Dime, Anastasia. ¿De dónde mierda sacaste tanto dinero?

—Yo…

No pude terminar, de un momento a otro lo tenía frente a mí, agarrándome fuertemente el cabello y acercándome a su rostro furibundo.

—No quiero excusas, dime de dónde lo sacaste. –Amenazó duramente.

No quería hablar, ni mucho menos quería contarle de Christian, pero me dolía mucho. Me estaba apretando cada vez más, halándome el cabello, podía sentir su respiración en mi cara. Caminó un poco y me lanzó sobre el mueble donde siempre estaba acostado. Olía a alcohol, sudor y vómito, era asqueroso. Me levanté y lo vi revisar mi bolso hasta encontrar mi teléfono y el billete de cien dólares de ese día. Me observó acusadoramente.

— ¿De dónde sacaste esto, Anastasia?

— ¡No te lo voy a decir!

— ¿No vas a decírmelo? —Se ríe. Yo negué con la cabeza—. Muy bien.

Me tomó por el cabello y con la mano abierta me soltó una bofetada en la mejilla, el impacto de su mano en mi cara la dejó ardiendo, caí en el piso y él me volvió a levantar por el cabello.

— ¿De dónde lo sacaste?

Negué con la cabeza y él volvió a darme otro golpe, pero esta vez con el puño cerrado, me ardía la cara, el golpe había sido realmente fuerte. Me agarró del brazo y me volvió a golpear lanzándome sobre el piso, pegué la cabeza contra la pata del mueble y sentí una punzada de dolor. El cráneo comenzó a palpitarme, mientras él me levantaba de los cabellos.

—Es la última vez que te lo voy a preguntar, Anastasia. ¿De dónde lo sacaste?

—Un… un cliente del bar. Me dio… eso de propina… Me lo ha dado estos días.

—Así que un cliente… ¿No te has acostado con él? —Negué con la cabeza—. Más te vale, Anastasia. Porque eres mía y no permitiré que nadie te toque, pronto… muy pronto nos iremos de aquí

Me dio una nalgada y se dirigió a la nevera a buscar una cerveza, tiró la BlackBerry y de un pisotón la destrozó. Me ordenó irme a mi cuarto y yo obedecí enseguida. Me acosté en la cama y las lágrimas que estaba reteniendo comenzaron a salir. Lloré durante muchas horas, sacando toda la rabia y el dolor. Jack me había devuelto a la cruda realidad que era mi vida y lo de Christian era algo que no podría ser, fuera lo que fuera que habíamos comenzado tenía que acabar.

Teddy comenzó a llorar al verme golpeada, lo consolé diciéndole que todo iba a estar bien. Pero ni yo misma sabía si podríamos salir de ese lugar.

Jack me prohibió salir, así que llame a la cafetería para avisar que no iría. Pasé los días en la casa, recuperándome de mi desgracia, afortunadamente Jack casi no estaba. Los golpes que me había dado me habían dejado el ojo derecho hinchado y morado, un hematoma en la frente producto del golpe en la cabeza y el labio hinchado.

Me pasé los días pensando en Christian, ¿qué habrá pensado al ver que no llegaba a nuestro encuentro habitual? ¿Estaría enojado? ¿Preocupado? Traté de sacármelo de la cabeza pero no podía, lo extrañaba tanto.

En las noches lo único que hacía era llorar y tratar de tragarme el asco que sentía al escuchar los gemidos de Elizabeth, mi vida se había vuelto una verdadera pesadilla. Jack me avisó una noche que podía ir a trabajar en la cafetería a partir del día siguiente, así que esa mañana me levanté temprano y contemplé mi aspecto en el espejo, era un verdadero desastre. Después de cuatro días el hematoma en mi frente era sólo una macha morada, al igual que el de mi ojo. Ya no estaba hinchada y en la boca sólo tenía un pequeño corte.

Me bañé rápidamente y me puse mi uniforme, les hice el desayuno y antes de irse, Elizabeth me dijo que también trabajaría en el bar esa noche. Asentí y ella se marcho. Después de desayunar y mientras lavaba los platos, Jack se me acerco y me tomó de la cintura para susurrarme al oído.

—Ten cuidado con lo que haces hoy. Te daré otra oportunidad, no la desaproveches.

Asentí y después salí con Teddy, caminamos hasta llegar el auto lavado y después seguí mi camino a la cafetería. Mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente mientras me acercaba a ese lugar. Reconocí el Audi en cuanto llegué ¿Estaba ahí? No podía creerlo. ¿Cuántos días llevaba esperándome? No me acerque, decidí pasar de largo.

El corazón se me aceleró cuando escuché que la puerta del coche se abría, comencé a acelerar el paso hasta el punto de salir corriendo pero era inútil, en un momento él estaba cerca de mí, con su porte galante y masculino. Me tomó del brazo para obligarme a detener mi huída.

—Espere, ¿a dónde cree que va?

Traté de zafarme de él pero era inútil. Me sostuvo frente a él y yo agache la cabeza para evitar que me viera el rostro y también para protegerme de esos hermosos ojos, lo que hizo a continuación me dejo sin aliento. Estaba en su pecho y sus brazos alrededor de mí, aspiró el aroma de mi cabello y me apretó más fuertemente contra su cuerpo. Las ganas de llorar se apoderaron de mí, me sentí tan a gusto entre sus brazos, no quería salir de allí nunca. Pero mi realidad era otra y tenía que alejarme de él.

— ¿Tiene idea de lo preocupado que estuve? —Me preguntó, sin soltarme—. Esperé su mensaje pero nunca llegó, la llamé muchas veces y nunca caía la llamada. A la mañana siguiente la esperé pero no apareció, después no fue a la cafetería y nadie allí sabía dónde vivía ni donde la podía encontrar. Pensé que le había pasado algo, es usted realmente reservada.

—Debería olvidarse de mí, Señor Grey —le dije, separándome de él y sin alzar la cara—. No se preocupe más.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Hice algo que la molestó? —Inquirió, tomándome del brazo.

—No, es sólo que ya no podemos volver a vernos.

— ¿De qué habla? ¿Por qué no me mira a la cara? —Alzó mi rostro y me aparto el flequillo, sus ojos grises brillaron de furia en cuanto me vio—. ¿Quién le hizo esto?

—Eso no es su problema…

—Esto es bastante grave, señorita Steele. ¿La golpean?

— ¡Basta! Usted no es nadie para hacerme preguntas… no quiero ser su amiga ni nada por el estilo, sólo quiero que me deje en paz. Esta es la última vez que nos vemos, señor Grey. —Sus ojos grises me miraron confundidos, traté de mantenerle la mirada pero fracasé en el intento, suspiré—. Por favor, Señor Grey. No haga esto más difícil.

Confundido, me soltó el brazo y yo tomé cierta distancia. No quería irme, sus ojos me observaban suplicantes. No quería separarme de él y me dolía saber que él tampoco quería separarse de mí, su hermosa mirada gris me lo gritaba en silencio. No se movió y yo tampoco, por un momento que pareció eterno nos quedamos contemplándonos, pero el recuerdo de los golpes de Jack y su advertencia me devolvieron a mi realidad, una en donde no estaba Christian.

—Muy bien, será como usted quiera. Adiós, Señorita Steele.

—Adiós, Christian.

Sus ojos se ampliaron y yo me di la vuelta para salir corriendo. Todo se había acabado, ya no volvería a verlo más y me dolía el pecho, no podía creer cuanto me dolía. ¿Cómo había dejado que eso pasara? Tenía que estar consciente de mi realidad.

Traté de concentrarme en el trabajo para dejar de pensar en él, me mantuve ocupada toda la mañana atendiendo a los clientes y limpiando en la cafetería, ni Donna ni Mila hicieron comentarios acerca de Christian ni los moretones en mi rostro, lo cual agradecí.

Al llegar a casa Jack me registró para ver si le estaba ocultado más dinero del que le di, y a pesar de que le había dicho que era un cliente del bar, él sospechaba de mí. Después de almuerzo acompañe a Elizabeth al bar, comencé a ayudar a limpiar, mientras evitaba las preguntas de Malú acerca de mi desaparición y de los golpes en la cara. Fue agotador pero por fin entendió que no quería hablar del tema.

Me maquilló para disimular mis golpes y, en cuanto se hizo la hora de abrir el bar, varios de los clientes expresaron su alegría de volver a verme, les agradecí con una forzada sonrisa. Me enfoqué en mi trabajo de atender a los clientes hasta que divise a José en la mesa de siempre; miré a Elizabeth, que estaba conversando con un cliente, y me encamine hasta él.

—Hola, José —Lo saludé al sentarme.

— ¿Hola? ¿Es todo lo que me dirás? —Me pregunto incrédulo.

— ¿Qué más quieres que te diga?

— ¿Qué demonios pasó para que desaparecieras por cuatro días? Fui a buscarte a la cafetería y me encontré con tu amigo.

Mi cuerpo tembló al escucharlo, ¿se había visto con Christian? ¿Cuándo? José me miraba esperando una respuesta y supe en ese instante que no me dejaría en paz hasta que se la diera.

—Jack descubrió que le estaba ocultando algo… se puso furioso, me golpeó y me prohibió salir de la casa.

— ¿Te pego? ¡Maldita sea! Voy a matar a ese desgraciado.

—No vas hacer nada José, no quiero más problemas.

—Tienes que salir de esa casa, Ana. Te lo digo en serio, no es sano para ti.

—No, José. No me iré de allí a menos que pueda conservar a Teddy una vez que salga.

— ¡Eres tan testaruda! —Tomó un trago de su cerveza y me miró reprobatoriamente—. Tu amigo estaba bastante preocupado por ti. —Me tense al oírlo—. Me dijo que llevaba dos días sin saber nada, estaba realmente asustado. —Después de unos segundos agregó—: Creo que debes verlo y hacerle saber que estas bien.

—Él ya me vio y sabe que estoy bien, además ya no es mi amigo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Eso ya no tiene importancia. Tengo que seguir trabajando, nos vemos luego.

Me levanté y seguí atendiendo mesas toda la noche, tratando de no pensar en Christian, Jack y en la espantosa vida que llevaba. Los horrores pasados salieron por una noche de mi mente; era buena en eso, pero en cuanto llegué a la casa y me acosté en mi cama, no pude reprimir más las lágrimas y el nudo en la garganta que parecía asfixiarme reventó, dejando salir todo lo que había acumulado. Horas más tarde, me dormí sólo con el rostro de Christian en mi mente.

Una nueva rutina predominó en mi vida los cinco días siguientes: levantarme, hacerles el desayuno, acompañar a Teddy al auto lavado, trabajar en la cafetería y en la noche en el bar, es decir, mi vida antes de Christian Grey. La única diferencia era que cuando llegaba de trabajar en el bar, lo único que hacía era llorar hasta quedarme dormida.

Había bajado un poco de peso, aunque no se notaba mucho porque siempre había sido delgada. Trataba de concentrarme siempre en el trabajo y en los deberes de la casa. Esa mañana fui a la cafetería como siempre, tratando de reprimir mis sentimientos cada vez que pasaba por ese lugar y no veía el Audi negro. Después del trabajo, Jack me revisó como de costumbre y me dejó tranquila para hacer el almuerzo; últimamente esperaba que yo llegara para irse y no volvía hasta la tarde, así que cuando me iba al bar tenía que dejar a Teddy solo.

Me fui con Elizabeth y sólo por ese día me toco limpiar algunos cuartos, los cuartos que usaban las prostitutas. Eso era lo que más odiaba de trabajar ahí: recoger el reguero que dejaban era asqueroso, los condones usados y los vómitos de aquellos hombres que bebían hasta el cansancio.

Después de terminar de limpiar me bañé y me vestí con un _corsee_ verde oscuro, un _short_ negro y unos zapatos de tacón. Me arreglé el cabello y como siempre, Malú me maquilló. Unos minutos después comenzó a llegar la clientela.

La música retumbaba en todo el lugar, mientras los clientes seguían llegando, el bar estaba bastante lleno y, por lo visto, sería una buena noche en cuanto a las ganancias. Seguí atendiendo las mesas, hasta que sentí a alguien halarme por el brazo.

— ¿Qué? ¡Demonios, Malú! Me asustaste. ¿Qué pasa?

—Elizabeth te está llamando.

Suspiré. ¿Ahora qué querría? Me encaminé hacia la barra con una sensación extraña, sentía que alguien estaba pendiente de mí. Me giré, pero no vi a nadie, así que no preste atención y seguí caminando. Esperé que Elizabeth llenara la bandeja de una de las muchachas y luego me acerqué a ella.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Hoy será Exclusiva, Ana. —Me dijo con rencor en la voz. ¿Qué le pasaba? No me trataba exactamente bien, pero nunca me había hablado así. Un momento, ¿Exclusiva?

— ¿Cómo que exclusiva?

—Así es, pagaron por ti una muy buena cantidad, Ana.

—Devuelve ese dinero Elizabeth, no estoy a la venta y lo sabes.

—Tranquila, no quiere acostarse contigo —Me dijo con una hipócrita sonrisa—. Quiere que seas su mesera particular esta noche, que te sientes con él y converses mientras toma sus tragos.

La miré con el ceño fruncido. ¿Cuánto le habrían pagado para que ella aceptara monopolizarme? Me dijo en qué mesa estaba y yo comencé a sentir un nudo en el estomago mientras me acercaba al lugar. Mi corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente, tanto que podía sentir el pálpito en mis oídos. Cuando llegué a la mesa, pude ver el porqué de mi presentimiento. Vestido con un elegante traje azul marino estaba Christian Grey sentando con la pierna cruzada y un vaso de vidrio en la mano.

—Buenas noches, Señorita Steele.

**CONTINUARÁ**


	6. Chapter 6

¡Hola! ¿Qué tal están? Espero que muy bien, yo feliz de que la historia les este gustando tanto… mil gracias por todos sus comentarios, me hace muy feliz saber que les gusta tanto :) aquí les dejo el capitulo 6 espero les guste

Antes que nada quiero darle las Gracias a Claudia Gazziero mi beta :D

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a la escritora E.L James yo solo los utilizo con el fin de entretener :) la historia me pertenece :D **

**Capítulo 6:**

Eso no podía estar pasando, traté de pensar que era una maldita alucinación, pero él seguía sentado esperándome. Me acerque a él y tomé asiento. Me miraba paciente, como si esperara una explicación o algo así, pero yo no estaba dispuesta hablar. ¿Qué demonios hacia un hombre como él en un sitio como ese? ¿De verdad era una casualidad? Me costaba mucho pensar que frecuentara sitios así.

Miré a nuestro alrededor y pude ver a Taylor parado en una esquina vigilándonos. ¡Mierda, él también había venido! Me encogí de vergüenza por ser vista con esa ropa y en ese lugar, a pesar de repetirme una y otra vez que no estaba haciendo nada malo.

—¿Va a quedarse callada toda la noche?

—No tengo nada que decir, señor Grey.

—Recuerdo que me llamó Christian la última vez que nos vimos.

—¡Porque pensé que no lo iba a ver nunca más! —exhalé exasperada, él frunció el ceño y yo respiré hondo para calmarme—. Jamás esperé encontrarlo aquí.

—Siendo sincero, yo tampoco espere encontrarla en un lugar como este.

—Es un trabajo, necesito el dinero.

—Esto es un prostíbulo, Anastasia. —Escupió asqueado, y yo traté de ignorar la sensación que me produjo escucharlo decir mi nombre por primera vez—. ¿Sabes los peligros que corres aquí?

—Yo no estoy a la venta y los vigilantes siempre están allí cuando los necesito.

—Ese no es el punto, no puedes estar en un lugar como este.

—Lo siento, Señor Grey; pero no todos tenemos la suerte de nacer en cuna de oro —le dije con rudeza—. Tengo que conseguir el dinero como pueda.

—Tiene razón… —Sus ojos grises brillaron con un sentimiento que no pude identificar—. Pero algo está pasando contigo, Anastasia, y exijo saber qué es.

—Usted no es nadie para exigirme nada.

—Vuelves a tener razón y me disculpo. Estoy acostumbrado a dar órdenes, me cuenta pedir las cosas. —Respiró hondo y me tomó las manos entre las suyas, miré a Elizabeth de reojo pero estaba distraída, cuando volví a verlo sus ojos me observaban con cautela—. Somos amigos y sé que te está pasando algo.

—No somos amigos, Señor Grey.

—Lo somos Anastasia, puedes llamarme Christian y también confiar en mí. Me tienes muy preocupado. Desapareces, no te veo por cuatro días, intento buscarte pero nadie sabe nada de ti y cuando apareces estás golpeada; me dices que no quieres saber más nada de mí sin una explicación razonable y ahora me entero que trabajas en este lugar. ¿Qué está pasando Anastasia?

Mi corazón latía fuertemente, tenía tantas ganas de contarle toda mi historia. Se había portado tan bien conmigo y me había demostrado que podía confiar en él, aún así tenía miedo de que me separaran de Ted y el hecho de que seguía sin encontrar una solución para salir de allí los dos juntos lo hacía más difícil. ¿Cuánto tiempo podríamos soportar? ¿Qué pasaría si Jack se volvía loco de un día a otro? No quería que me volviera a golpear ni que pasara algo en lo que Teddy se viera involucrado.

Christian me estaba ofreciendo su total amistad y me pedía que confiara en él, tal vez él encontrara una solución para que ambos nos liberáramos de Jack y sus abusos. En ese momento me di cuenta que Christian era mi última esperanza, siempre había creído que las cosas pasaban por algo y tal vez él había llegado a mi vida para ayudarme, quería creer eso con todas mis fuerzas. Apreté sus manos y lo miré a los ojos.

—Te contaré todo, Christian. —Observé a Elizabeth, la cual no nos quitaba los ojos de encima y volví a mirarlo a él—. Pero no aquí ni ahora.

—Entonces ¿cuándo? ¿Dónde?

—Mañana puedes esperarme en el sitio habitual y entonces tú decides el lugar.

—Está bien, será como quieras, ¿puedes servirme otro trago? —me preguntó divertido.

Yo asentí y le busqué el trago, después de una hora se fue del bar y por fin pude respirar tranquila, seguí trabajando hasta la hora de cerrar. En el camino Elizabeth intentó que le contara si conocía a Christian desde antes, le inventé que estaba despechado y necesitaba desahogarse; la misma excusa le di a Jack en cuanto ella lo menciono al llegar. Jack no parecía del todo satisfecho con mi explicación pero no me importó, lo único que quería era que llegara el siguiente día.

XX

Ya estaba despierta cuando Jack tocó la puerta con fuerza para levantarme, no había podido dormir mucho ante la expectativa de lo que pasaría ese día. Levanté a Teddy como todas las mañanas, él fue corriendo al baño para bañarse y yo me repetía que si todo salía bien pronto estaríamos fuera de ahí. No podía negarlo, me sentía con más esperanzas que nunca.

Una vez que estuve lista me fui a la cocina a servir el desayuno, Jack se acostó en el mueble y comenzó a beber desde temprano, de seguro cuando regresáramos estaría inconsciente. Por mi estaba bien, seria una noche tranquila. Elizabeth se fue primero y Ted fue a lavarse las manos mientras yo lavaba los platos.

—Ana, ya estoy listo.

—Dame unos minutos Ted, ya termino.

—Vete tú solo, Theodore… —dijo Jack desde el mueble, con la voz gruesa—. Ya estas grande y te sabes el camino.

—Puedo esperar a Ana…

—Ya te hablé, Theodore… no me hagas repetir las cosas.

Teddy me observó preocupado y yo asentí, Jack estaba tomando y no era bueno que le llevara la contraria, muchas veces había golpeado a Ted por mucho menos que eso. Él obedeció y se marchó solo, yo traté de concentrarme en mi tarea de lavar los platos pero no podía. Mi cuerpo estaba en alerta máxima. Unos minutos después lo sentí acercarse a mí.

Me puso las manos en el hombro y después las bajo, acariciándome los brazos. Solté el plato que estaba lavando y reprimí el grito de sorpresa. Se acerco un poco más y me besó la cabeza, mientras seguía acariciándome los brazos y tomando el olor de mi cabello.

—Ana… ¿Por qué tienes que ser una tentación? —Tragué fuertemente, intentando reprimir el asco que sentía de tenerlo tan cerca—. Si me dejaras, yo me moriría…

—¿De qué estás hablando, Jack? ¿A dónde crees que voy a ir?

Mierda, Mierda. Eso no me podía estar pasando precisamente ese día. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a Jack? Dejé los platos a un lado y me zafé de él como me miraba con una intensidad que me desconcertaba, finalmente se acercó lentamente a mí y me tomó del brazo.

—¿Fue el mismo cliente que te dio el dinero… el que pago por ti anoche?

¡Oh, dios! Ese no era momento para que Jack se pusiera persuasivo. ¿Cómo iba a salir de esa tortura? Tenía que tranquilizarlo y hacerle saber que todo estaba normal, pero ¿cómo iba hacerlo? Lo único que quería era salir corriendo de aquí.

—Claro que no, Jack. No he vuelto a ver a ese hombre. El de anoche fue sólo un cliente que estaba despechado… y quería compañía.

—Más te vale, Anastasia… tú eres mía, no permitiré que nadie más te toque.

No era de él, nunca lo seria, ni en mil años. Me daba tanta rabia que pensara que le pertenecía, pero no podía discutir, no en ese momento. Sólo quería marcharme de esa casa lo antes posible. Entonces, él se acercó a mí violentamente y me empujó hasta la pared, acarició mi cara y pasó su dedo por mi cuello.

—Eres preciosa, Ana… te deseo tanto.

Respiré mucho más fuerte. El miedo hacia mella en mí, quería gritar y patalear porque lo tenía tan cerca de mí que podía sentir su asqueroso aliento a alcohol.¡Me repugnaba tanto! Él comenzó a besar mi cuello lentamente.

—Basta, Jack. Suéltame… te juro que se lo diré a Elizabeth… ¡Suéltame!

Grité y traté de empujarlo pero nada servía, las lagrimas comenzaron a desbordarse por mis mejillas mientras trataba de alejarlo de mí. El pánico me invadió cuando metió sus manos por debajo de mi camisa para acariciar mi espalda.

Era más fuerte que yo y sus besos se tornaron pronto agresivos, pero yo seguía luchando y teniendo esperanza que alguien escuchara mis gritos y viniera a rescatarme. Mi mente fue hasta Christian. ¿Por qué justo cuando había decidido confiar en él pasaba esto?

Jack me tomó el cabello y haló de él para abrirse más paso por mi cuello. Lo sentí pegarse a mí y note su erección. Solté un grito de desesperación, ¿iba a violarme ahí? Finalmente sucedería.¡Mierda no, no lo iba a dejar! Lo empujé con fuerza mientras él trataba de abrir mis piernas con su rodilla. Alcé la pierna y con todas mis fuerzas la impacte en su erección.

Cayó inmediatamente al suelo, cubriéndose la parte herida y agonizando de dolor. No lo pensé dos veces, tomé mi bolso y salí corriendo, el corazón me latía a mil por hora, mientras las lágrimas seguían resbalando por mis mejillas. El alivio me inundó cuando divise el auto negro a lo lejos, la puerta trasera se abrió y Christian salió de él.

El consuelo de verlo fue tan grande que me lancé a sus brazos. El me acunó en ellos, acariciándome el cabello y besándome la frente. No pude evitarlo, me aferré a él con fuerza mientras los sollozos y las lágrimas salían a su antojo.

—Ana… ¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué te paso? ¿Ana? —Su tono de voz era de preocupación.

Quería contarle todo, pero no podía hablar. Las lágrimas no paraban de salir. Me condujo hasta su auto y Taylor estuvo dando vueltas por la ciudad esperando que me calamara. Christian me aferraba a su pecho y acariciaba mi cabello, tratando de consolarme. Mis grandes sollozos se hicieron más pequeños, mientras la seguridad que me daban sus caricias apartaban el terror que había vivido hacía unos minutos. Me separé de él, mientras sacaba un pañuelo de su bolsillo y secaba mi rostro.

—¿Estas mejor? —me pregunto con dulzura, yo asentí—. ¿Qué fue lo que paso, Ana? ¿Por qué llegaste así?

—Dije que iba a contarte todo… así que vamos a donde tú quieras para conversar.

Él asintió y le dio una dirección a Taylor, el viaje estuvo cargado de silencio. Yo trataba de aclarar mis ideas y de apartar la amarga experiencia que había tenido ese día. No sabía por dónde comenzaría a contarle lo que me pasaba a Christian, así que decidí que le diría todo como me saliera en el momento. El Audi se estacionó en un parque, no estaba concurrido, tal vez por lo temprano que era. Taylor se fue una vez que nos bajamos y Christian tomó mi mano.

Comenzamos a caminar tomados de las manos hasta llegar a una banca y nos sentamos juntos. Christian no decía nada, quizás me estaba dando tiempo a que me preparara para lo que le iba a decir aunque podía ver en sus ojos la angustia y la preocupación desde que llegue a él. Lo miré a los ojos, en ningún momento soltó el agarre de mi mano y esperaba paciente.

—Mi madre era ama de casa y mi padre trabajaba como Mecánico. — Decidí Comenzar por lo más básico, tratando de buscar las palabras—. Mi madre había tenido varios problemas para concebir… me tuvo cuando había cumplido los treinta y cinco años, estaban felices… —Le sonreí, él me devolvió la sonrisa—. Tuvo dos abortos después de mí y a los cuarenta y cuatro años salió embarazada de Teddy.

—¿Fue un embarazo complicado? —me preguntó suavemente.

Asentí. —Ella todo el tiempo lo supo pero aun así decidió seguir con él, yo tenía nueve años en ese entonces. El día del parto hubo complicaciones… pudieron salvar a Ted pero no a mi mama. —Me detuve por un momento y respiré hondo, mientras trataba de retener las lágrimas que morían por volver a salir. Christian me apretó la mano gentilmente para darme apoyo—. Papa y yo cuidamos de Teddy, aprendí las labores del hogar y alternaba mis estudios con los cuidados de Ted, afortunadamente teníamos una vecina que nos ayudaba mientras yo estudiaba.

Él me miraba sin decir nada. Tragué saliva y continué. —Siempre recordábamos a mamá, pero teníamos la certeza de que saldríamos adelante por ella. Cuando cumplí los dieciséis años uno de los amigos de papá llegó a la casa y me dijo… —Las lágrimas que estuve reteniendo caían libremente por mis mejillas mientras trataba de reprimir los sollozos, Christian se acerco a mí y paso uno de sus brazos por mis hombros—. Me dijo… que habían atracado el taller y que mi padre había recibido dos impactos de bala. Él no resistió… murió antes de llegar al hospital.

Sollocé y él me dio un beso en la frente y comenzó a acariciarme la espalda para calmarme; me sequé las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano que tenía libre y me separé un poco de él para mirarlo a los ojos.

—Mi hermano y yo nos habíamos quedado solos, ambos éramos menores de edad y no teníamos familia. —Respiré hondo—. O al menos eso era lo que creíamos, nuestra vecina sabía sobre el medio hermano de mi papa, Jack Hyde.

—¿Qué paso después?

—Él habló con la trabajadora social y consiguió que le dieran nuestra custodia. —Suspiré, tratando de aclararme—. Ted y yo nos fuimos a vivir con él y con su mujer… pensé que todo estaría bien, tenía que ser fuerte por Teddy.

—¿Están viviendo con ellos?

—Sí… en ese momento yo ya tenía el trabajo en la cafetería… Elizabeth es la dueña del bar donde nos vimos ayer y la mujer de Jack. Pensé que de verdad íbamos a tener una familia… pero nunca fue así, Jack me quitaba cada dólar que ganaba en la cafetería para compar alcohol y su mujer me obligaba a trabajar limpiado el bar… Cuando cumplí dieciocho también me puso a trabajar de mesera y a Ted lo pusieron a trabajar cuando cumplió Nueve.

—Dios mío… ¿Por qué no han salido de esa casa?

—Porque si me voy me quitaran a Ted… Yo cuide a Ted desde que era un bebé, no me puedo separar de él. —Las lágrimas volvieron a correr por mis mejillas—. No puedo dejar que me separen de él, es mi niño… soy lo único que tiene y el es lo único que me queda… no podemos estar separados.

—¿Fue tu tío él fue quien te golpeó? —Asentí, él se levanto, se pasó las manos por el cabello y luego me miró—. ¿Por qué lo hizo?

—Encontró el dinero y el teléfono que me diste. —Lloré—. Se puso como un loco… cada vez me da más miedo.

—¿No lo dices solo por los golpes verdad? ¿Ha intentado algo?

Asentí. — Siempre que puede me dice cosas asquerosas y trata de tocarme. Elizabeth lo mantiene así que… se ha abstenido de dormir conmigo, pero… hoy fue diferente… trató de abusar de mi.

—¡Mierda! —Apretó la mandíbula y trató de contener la rabia que crecía en él—.¡Ese maldito bastardo!

—Tengo miedo… tengo mucho miedo.

—Tengo que sacarte de esa casa, Anastasia. Como sea te tengo que sacar de allí.

—No me iré sin Teddy.

Christian se sentó a mi lado y me secó las lágrimas que corrían por mis mejillas con sus pulgares, miré sus ojos grises que estaban entre furiosos y conmovidos, besó mi frente y me volvió a mirar.

—Encontrare una solución, Ana… Te juro que buscare una solución para sacarlos a ti y a Ted de esa casa. Estarán juntos, no permitiré que nadie los separe.

Le eché los brazos al cuello y él me envolvió en un abrazo también, me sentía tan segura y protegida, no quería separarme de él. Ahora mis esperanzas se hacían más fuertes porque no estaba sola, Christian estaba conmigo.

Caminamos un rato por el parque, él aún me tomaba la mano y yo me sentía con más ganas de vivir que nunca. Muchas personas pasaban por nuestro lado y nos miraban incrédulos, tal vez porque la imagen no cuadraba, no era el tipo de mujer para un hombre como él. Christian me había prestado su teléfono para avisar en la cafetería que no iría. Después de comernos un helado llamó a Taylor para que nos fuera a buscar.

Se estacionó en nuestro lugar de encuentro y Christian me dio unos billetes.

—¿Para qué es esto? —pregunté al tomarlos.

—No me hace ninguna gracia darle dinero a ese cabrón holgazán… pero no puedes llegar sin propinas, sospecharía.

—Tienes razón… Muchas Gracias por todo, Christian.

—Nos veremos, Ana… Buscaré una solución.

Asentí, me despedí de los dos y salí del auto. No quería llegar a la casa, tenia miedo de lo que Jack pudiera hacerme. Cuando llegué,Jack escaba recostado en el sofá como si nada hubiera pasado, me estiró la mano y le di los billetes que Christian me había dado.

Esa noche cuando trabajaba en el bar pude divisar a Taylor, aunque Christian no estaba por ningún lado. Me había dicho que además de chofer era su guardaespaldas y no me extrañaba nada que lo hubiera mandado a vigilarme. Suspiré, no sabía que Christian podría ser tan sobre protector.

Al día siguiente, después de dejar a Ted en el auto lavado me dirigí a nuestro lugar de encuentro. Allí estaba Taylor esperándome.

—Buenos días, Taylor.

—Buenos días, Señorita Steele.

—Llámame Ana, por favor.

El sonrió, me abrió la puerta pero Christian no se encontraba allí. Sentí un vacio en el pecho, tenía tantas ganas de verlo. ¿Por qué no estaba? ¿Había pasado algo? Taylor se embarco y debió ver mi cara de preocupación porque enseguida me explicó la ausencia de Christian.

—El Señor Grey está ocupado, pero me pidió que la llevara.

—De acuerdo; muchas Gracias, Taylor.

Trate de concentrarme en el trabajo, pero los nervios me lo impedían. Cuando llegué a la casa, Jack estaba tomado otra vez, me cambié y traté de hacer el almuerzo lo más tranquila posible, hasta que Jack se acercó a mí, tomándome de los brazos y obligándome a encararlo.

—No creas que me he olvidado del golpe que me diste.

—Si no me sueltas te juro que te daré otro.

—No me contestes, Anastasia… Tú no eres nadie para hablarme así.

—Tú no eres nadie para decirme qué es lo que tengo que hacer. —Me solté de su agarre y lo miré con toda la determinación que me era posible—. No voy a dejar que me toques más nunca, Jack. De eso puedes estar seguro.

No intento más porque en ese momento llegó Elizabeth, aunque su mirada iracunda me decía a todas luces que eso no había acabado. Los siguientes tres días fueron lo mismo, Taylor me llevaba a la cafetería y en la noche me vigilaba en el bar. No sabía en qué andaba Christian y su guardaespaldas lo único que me decía era que estaba ocupado y pronto sabría de él. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Estaría buscando una solución para ayudarnos a mí y a Ted? ¿O había desaparecido para siempre?

Las peleas con Jack seguían igual, cada día trataba de propasarse conmigo pero yo no lo dejaba. Saber que Christian estaba buscando una solución me daba cada día más valor, así que me enfrentaba a él con determinación, a pesar del miedo de que pudiera golpearme una vez más.

Ese día me encontré con Taylor como de costumbre, pero no me llevo hasta la cafetería, de hecho, estacionó el carro frente a un edificio alto de unas veinte plantas, todo de vidrio y acero. Me abrió la puerta y me pidió que lo siguiera, la entrada eran dos puertas de cristal con las palabras "Grey House" en metal.

Dios mío… ¡Estaba en Grey Enterprise Holdings, Inc! ¿Por qué estaba ahí? Taylor saludó a una rubia que estaba detrás del mostrador de piedra, la chica le dio un pase de seguridad y Taylor me lo dio. Me lo coloqué y distinguí la palabra _visitante_ en él.

Nos metimos en el ascensor y Taylor presionó el botón de la planta número veinte, por su puesto su oficina estaba en el último piso. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y entramos a un vestíbulo parecido al de la entrada. Otra Rubia estaba detrás de otro mostrador de piedra.

—Andrea, ella es la Señorita Steele.

—¡Oh, por supuesto! Pase, el señor Grey la está esperando.

Asentí y me dirigí hacia la puerta que me señalaron, pasando la sala de juntas, toqué y esperé a que Christian me diera su autorización. Al entrar me quede con la boca abierta debido a lo enorme que era su despacho, tenía una vista impresionante de la ciudad en los ventanales que estaban detrás de su escritorio de madera; habían algunos cuadros en la pared y unos muebles negros adornaban la estancia.

Christian se levantó de su silla, camino hasta mí, me dio un beso en la frente y me abrazó. ¡Dios! Cuanto había extrañado sus brazos, le sonreí en cuanto se separó de mí y amablemente me condujo para sentarme en una de las sillas delante de su escritorio, él se dirigió a su silla y me miró con nerviosismo.

—Quise que nos viéramos aquí, porque lo que tengo que decirte es muy delicado y no quiero que nadie más pueda escuchar.

—¿Qué es?

—Encontré una solución para que Teddy y tú salgan de esa casa y no tengan que separarse.

—¿De verdad? —Mi corazón latía desenfrenadamente. ¡Había una solución! ¿Podríamos estar a salvo de Jack Realmente? Esperaba que sí—. ¿Qué es? ¿Qué se te ocurrió?

—He estado pensando todos estos días y no se me ocurre otra solución mejor… aunque tendrás que hacer algo: algo que no sé si quieras hacer.

—Haré lo que sea, Christian… lo que sea que pueda sacarnos de allí.

—¿Estás segura?

—Totalmente. —Esperé unos minutos, pero él seguía mirándome nervioso—. ¿Qué es Christian?

—Cásate conmigo.

**CONTINUARÁ**


	7. Chapter 7

Hola :D bueno, aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, muchas gracias a todos por comentar, realmente estoy muy feliz de que les este gustando la historia XD

Bueno… Hoy es mi cumpleaños! Jajajaja xD así que mi mejor regalo serán sus comentarios :D bueno disfruten el capitulo :D

Antes que nada quiero darle las Gracias a Claudia Gazziero mi beta :D

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a la escritora E.L James yo solo los utilizo con el fin de entretener :) la historia me pertenece :D **

**Capítulo 7:**

¿Qué? ¿Realmente acababa de escuchar lo que había creído escuchar? ¿Casarme con él? ¿Cómo era esa una solución? Podría serlo para mí pero… ¿Para Teddy? Mi cabeza estaba tan llena de preguntas y la sorpresa de su proposición me golpeó al mismo tiempo que comencé a sentirme mareada.

Christian llamó a su secretaria para que me trajera un vaso con agua, la rubia dejó el vaso y salió de la oficina, Christian se sentó a mi lado, en la otra silla que estaba frente a su escritorio, mientras yo me tomaba el agua de un sólo golpe.

—Perdóname, no debí soltártelo así.

— ¿Casarme contigo? No entiendo nada.

—Déjame explicarte. —Asentí, para que siguiera hablando—. Tu tío realmente tiene todo el derecho sobre Ted, por ser el único familiar que tienen, pero las condiciones en las que viven son precarias y, además de abusar de un menor al ponerlo a trabajar, podríamos quitarle la custodia si llamamos a un trabajador social.

—Eso ya lo sé, con eso es con lo que me amenaza todo el tiempo.

—Pero podemos hacerlo, así podremos sacarlos a los dos de esa casa. Tú te saldrías de allí porque ya eres mayor de edad y Ted porque ellos no son capaces de cuidarlo y darle un futuro.

— ¿Cómo permaneceremos juntos?

—Es allí donde entra mi proposición Ana, cásate conmigo… podremos casarnos y después moveré a todos mis abogados para que adoptemos a Teddy. Ustedes llevaran mi apellido y él ya no tendrá ningún poder.

Me quedé mirándolo un momento. ¿Realmente estaría dispuesto a llegar a tanto para ayudarnos? Había dicho que éramos amigos y yo también lo veía así, pero él hablaba de Matrimonio y adopción, era una idea muy chiflada y aún así era la única forma viable que veía para que Teddy y yo permaneciéramos juntos. ¡Era una locura!

—Ana, escucha… podrás divorciarte de mí en cuanto lo creas conveniente. —Lo miré confundida—. No voy a retenerte a mi lado si no quieres, eres bienvenida a quedarte conmigo el tiempo que quieras pero… si te enamoras o simplemente decides hacer tu propio camino yo no me opondré.

¿No iba a retenerme? ¿Qué había de él? ¿No quería enamorarse o tener hijos? ¿No pensaba en eso? Christian tomó mi mano y me miró con sus ojos grises expectantes.

—Los cuidare a los dos mientras me lo permitas, le daré una educación a Ted y aún si te separas de mí, seguiré velando por él.

—Pero… ¿y tu vida? ¿No quieres casarte y tener hijos?

—Ted será mi hijo… en cuanto a enamorarme, si encuentro a una mujer que valga la pena te pediré el divorció. —Mi corazón sintió una punzada al pensar que él podría ser de otra, lo escruté aún con dudas y él lo notó—. Escucha, Ana. Esta es la única solución que se me ocurre y no pueden seguir en esa casa, están corriendo peligro.

Él tenía razón, no había otra solución en la cual Ted y yo pudiéramos permanecer juntos y la situación en esa casa no era la mejor. Había podido mantener a raya a Jack pero, ¿por cuánto tiempo más? Si seguía en ese lugar corría el peligro de que Jack cumpliera su propósito y realmente terminará violándome, además me había jurado un millón de veces que si encontraba la solución para salir de esa casa no la iba a dejar ir. A pesar de parecerme una idea loca y demasiado sacrificio por parte de Christian tenía que pensar en Teddy, tenía que alejarlo de Jack y de ese lugar como fuera.

Miré a Christian, él esperaba mi respuesta, asentí y le sonreí, él me correspondió la sonrisa y me abrazó. Yo aspiré su olor, era magnifico. Eso que estaba pasando era una verdadera locura, ya que fuera por lo que fuera, ese magnífico hombre seria mi esposo.

—Mañana en la mañana llevarás a tu hermanito contigo, Taylor los llevara hasta una cafetería y allí hablaremos con él.

—Estoy de acuerdo.

—Esta será la última noche que trabajaras en ese prostíbulo, Ana. Mañana en la tarde, después de comentarle todo a Ted, me presentaré con un trabajador social, él se llevara a Ted y tú te irás conmigo.

Asentí; un día más, tenía que aguantar sólo un día más. Al día siguiente íbamos a ser libres por fin. Ya no tendría que vivir con miedo por mí o por mi hermanito, ya no tendría que sufrir acosos y Teddy tendría una buena vida. El corazón me latía fuertemente y las manos me temblaban, mientras lágrimas de alivio corrían por mis mejillas. Christian me secó las lágrimas con sus pulgares, me pidió otro vaso con agua y yo me lo tomé ansiosa, como el anterior. Por fin seriamos libres de Jack y todo su asqueroso mundo. ¡Gracias dios mío! Estaba segura de que él había puesto a Christian en mi camino y esperaba ser capaz de devolverle todo lo que él estaba haciendo por mí en el futuro. Él me daría la oportunidad de una nueva vida lejos de todo el maltrato y las amenazas. Christian me estaba ayudando a renacer.

Taylor me llevó hasta la cafetería, recibí un regaño por llegar tarde pero no me importó, estaba feliz y nada podría estropear mi humor. Sé cuidadosa, Ana; me susurraba mi subconsciente. Estábamos tan cerca de salir que no podía darle a Jack alguna pista que pudiera alertarlo.

XX

Caminé con la bandeja llena de tragos por el bar, comencé a repartirlos entre dos mesas y fui hasta la barra por más. Esperaba poder ver a José hoy para contarle la solución que me habían dado, no quería que se preocupara si desaparecía de repente, también quería decírselo a Malú, pero me daba tanto miedo que alguien pudiera escuchar y decirle a Elizabeth que desistí de hacerlo. José no estaba en el bar y seguramente no se aparecería por esa noche. Lo buscaría en cuanto tuviera tiempo.

Taylor se encontraba en una mesa un poco apartada sin quitarme los ojos de encima. Un par de borrachos trataron de sobre pasarse conmigo pero pude controlarlos sin su intervención, aunque vi en sus ojos la intención de ayudarme; se lo agradecí y traté de controlarme, él me recordó que era el ultimo día y eso me devolvió el ánimo.

A las tres de la mañana llegamos a la casa, Jack estaba borracho en el sofá negro, así que me dirigí al cuarto de una vez. Ted ya estaba dormido, besé su frente y me fui a cambiar.

No podía dormir por más que lo intentara, quería con todas mis fuerzas que amaneciera de una vez. Jack se había levantado y por lo visto estaba bastante despierto porque comenzaron a oírse los gemidos de Elizabeth. Odiaba tanto que los cuartos estuvieran tan juntos y que se escuchaba todo, era sumamente desagradable. -Es la última vez que aguantaras esto -me dijo mi subconsciente y con ese pensamiento me acomodé para tratar de conciliar el sueño.

XX

Tomé la mano de Teddy en cuanto terminamos de desayunar, le había comentado a Elizabeth que lo pasaría a buscar al auto lavado cuando viniera de la cafetería. A ella no pareció importarle, pero la mirada de Jack me alertó, él sospechaba de mí. ¡Mierda! ¿Por qué le había dado por ponerse persuasivo? Suspiré, ya no importaba; ese sería mi último día en esa asquerosa casa. Salimos y comenzamos a caminar rumbo al lugar de encuentro donde sabía que me esperaba Taylor.

— ¿A dónde vamos, Ana? —me pregunto Ted al ver que pasamos el Auto lavado

—No trabajaras hoy, Ted. Iremos a ver a alguien.

— ¿A quién? Si Jack se entera de que faltamos al trabajo nos va a pegar.

—No te preocupes, Teddy. Jack no será más un problema.

Ted no protestó más y siguió caminando, aunque podía ver su cara de miedo y preocupación. Eso me reafirmó lo que ya sabía de sobra, lo mejor que podía hacer era aceptar la propuesta de Christian. Taylor ya nos estaba esperando cuando llegamos al lugar, Ted abrió la boca al ver el auto y me miró asombrado, mientras yo le sonría y saludaba a Taylor.

—Buenos días, Taylor.

—Buenos días, Señorita Steele.

—Este es Ted —le dije a Taylor, mientras colocaba mis manos en los hombros de Teddy, quien estaba enfrente de mí—. Teddy, él es Taylor, un amigo

Taylor se agachó a su altura, le sonrió y le dio la mano. —Mucho gusto, hombrecito.

Teddy le devolvió la sonrisa y le correspondió estrechándole la mano. Después nos abrió la puerta del Audi y ambos nos embarcamos. Teddy estaba muy pegado a mí y miraba el auto con desconfianza. Le acaricié la cabeza y le susurré que todo iba a estar bien.

Taylor estacionó frente a una lujosa cafetería de dos plantas, nos abrió la puerta y me deseó suerte, asentí en respuesta brindándole una sonrisa. Al entrar una de las meseras se acerco a mí.

— ¿Está aquí para ver al señor Grey?

—Así es.

—Sígame, la está esperando.

Ted se aferró a mi mano y con el corazón latiéndome a mil por hora seguí a la mesera. La sola idea de pensar que Christian y Teddy se conocerían me emocionaba y no sabía por qué. Él nos estaba esperando en una de las mesas que estaban cerca de la ventana, se levantó y caminó hasta nosotros al vernos, tenía un toque informal con esos _jeans_, la camisa blanca y la americana gris. Estaba tan guapo que quitaba el aliento, era un hombre impresionante. Se acerco a mí y me dio un beso en la frente.

—Muchas gracias, Victoria —le dijo a la mesera.

—A la orden señor… ¿Desean algo para tomar?

—Tráeme un café, un té para la señorita y… —Miro a Teddy, quien estaba aferrado a mí y sonrió—. Un helado de vainilla para el niño.

—En seguida, señor.

Victoria se alejó de nosotros y Christian nos guió hasta la mesa, me haló la silla para que me sentara mientras Teddy se sentaba a mi lado, él tomo asiento delante de mí. Christian miró a Teddy, que se volvía a aferrar a mi mano y yo me obligué a dejar de mirarlo a él y hacer las presentaciones.

—Christian, él es mi hermanito: Theodore —dije, acariciando su cabeza—. Teddy, él es mi amigo: Christian.

—Teddy, es un placer conocerte por fin —dijo dándole la mano, Teddy parecía embelesado por su presencia cuando se la estrechó—. Espero que te guste el helado de vainilla.

—Sí, me gusta mucho —La mesera llegó con el pedido. Teddy me observó expectante—. ¿Es a quien veníamos a ver?

—Sí.

— ¿Por qué? Si Jack se entera se va a poner furioso y después nos va a…

—Ya no tienes porque preocuparte más por ese hombre. —Lo interrumpió Christian—. Él ya no los va a volver a tocar.

Teddy me escrutó confundido, tomé un sorbo de mi té mientras pensaba. ¿Cómo le decía el plan que teníamos? No sabía ni por dónde empezar, estaba segura de que al mencionar a los trabajadores sociales Teddy se iba a desesperar. Lo había cuidado desde que era un bebe, la sola idea de separarme de él aunque fuera momentánea me dolía como nadie podía saberlo, pero era por nuestro bien. Christian me apretó la mano llamando mi atención y me regaló una de sus encantadoras sonrisas, de inmediato me sentí segura, era tal el efecto que tenía en mí que aquello era automático. Me volteé a mirar a mi hermanito, dispuesta a explicarle todo.

—Teddy, hemos encontrado la solución para salir de la casa de Jack.

— ¿Y seguir juntos? —me preguntó asustado, yo asentí y él sonrió—. ¿Cómo saldremos?

Miré a Christian y este me sonrió animándome a seguir.

—Voy a casarme con Christian, Teddy. —Él abrió tanto los ojos de la impresión que casi me hizo reír

—No sabía que tenías novio, Ana.

—Tu hermana ha preferido ser reservada con nuestra relación —habló Christian, antes de que yo pudiera formular una respuesta coherente—. Tenemos pensado casarnos y después de eso adoptarte, pero… tendrás que hacer una cosa primero.

— ¿Qué es? —preguntó con recelo.

—Tendrás que irte con un trabajador social.

— ¿Qué? —Inquirió alarmado y se giro rápidamente hacia mí—. ¿Vamos a separarnos, Ana? —insistió con lagrimas.

—Pero sólo por poquito tiempo… —dije tomando su carita—. Tienes que entender que es la única solución, Teddy.

—Tu hermana tiene razón… mírame, Ted. —Teddy con lágrimas en los ojos lo obedeció—. Para que puedas salir de esa casa primero tenemos que quitarle a ese hombre el poder que tiene sobre ti. ¿Entiendes eso? —Le habló con dulzura y firmeza en sus palabras, Teddy asintió a mi lado—. Bien, una vez que ya no tenga poder sobre ti, yo haré todo para adoptarte… soy un hombre con mucho dinero Teddy, puedo adoptarte, sólo debes ser paciente por unos días. No quieres que él vuelva hacerle daño a tu hermana, ¿verdad? —Él Negó—. Bueno, es la única solución para sacarlos de allí, solo debes ser paciente… Así tú y tu hermana estarán juntos… ¿Aceptas?

Teddy me miró a los ojos, se secó las lágrimas y después vio a Christian.

—Acepto… pero tiene que cuidar de mi hermana mientras no estoy.

Sus palabras me emocionaron. Mi hermoso niño, ¡Dios mío cómo lo quería! Christian sonrió y le estiró el brazo para que Teddy le diera la mano.

—Por supuesto, y cuando estén los dos juntos —me tendió su mano libre y yo la tomé—, los cuidare a los dos.

Mis lágrimas descendieron por mis mejillas al ver la unión que habíamos formado, Christian sería nuestra familia de ese momento en adelante. No te emociones mucho, me decía mi subconsciente y tenía toda la razón, eso era temporal, no podía pegarme mucho a Christian porque seguramente encontraría a la mujer de su vida y yo pasaría a un segundo plano.

Dejé mis pensamientos de lado cuando Christian me besó los nudillos, no importaba qué pasaría después, lo único que importaba era que en ese momento teníamos una vía de escape segura, que estaríamos lejos de las amenazas y de los maltratos de Jack, y por sobretodo, teníamos una nueva oportunidad.

Teddy se comió su helado con entusiasmo, mientras Christian llamaba a uno de los trabajadores sociales. Lo estaba poniendo al corriente de la situación y le explicaba todo lo que Jack había hecho. Le pedí a Christian que dejara a Elizabeth fuera de eso, no era que Elizabeth me agradara ni nada por el estilo, era sólo que había sido ella la razón por la que Jack no había ido más lejos en sus insinuaciones y era mi manera de agradecérselo.

Cuando llegamos a la casa Jack estaba recostado en el sofá, me pidió las propinas que había ganado hoy y yo saque los billetes de cinco y diez dólares que me había dado Christian. Eso sería lo último que le daría.

Me encaminé a mi cuarto junto a Teddy y en cuanto llegamos saqué las viejas maletas del closet y le di una a Ted. Él comenzó a sacar la ropa y todas sus pertenecías lo más rápido que pudo, Jack le había quitado seguro a la puerta y tenía miedo que pudiera entrar en cualquier momento. Afortunadamente no lo hizo y pudimos guardar todas nuestras pertenencias en las maletas.

Me quité el uniforme pero no me puse ropa de casa, tomé unos _jeans_, una camisa azul y unas botas negras. Ted sólo se cambió la_ chemise_ del trabajo por una negra, me sonrió y yo lo abracé, estábamos cerca… tan cerca de salir de ese lugar que el corazón se me iba a salir del pecho.

Hice el almuerzo lo más tranquila que pude, pero tenía tantos nervios de que las cosas se me resbalaban de las manos que me demoré mucho más. Elizabeth me tachó de inútil y yo me arrepentí de haberle pedido a Christian que la dejara fuera de todo. Antes de haberme venido le di mi dirección a Christian, pero él no me dio ninguna hora exacta para la visita y no sabía si estaría ahí, ya que debía ir al bar. ¿Qué excusa daría para no irme?

Comencé a servir el almuerzo, pero por más que trataba de comer algo no podía, había un nudo en mi estomago que me hacía imposible pensar en comer. Teddy estaba igual, no pasaba bocado, lo único que hacía era jugar con la comida.

— ¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos? —Pregunto Jack con desconfianza—. ¿Por qué no comen?

—Es que… no tengo mucha hambre —comentó Ted.

—Yo comí algo en la cafetería, así que aun estoy algo llena.

—Bueno, entonces deja eso —dijo Elizabeth, mientras dejaba su plato—. Vámonos al bar.

—Espera… es que me siento un poco mal y…

No pude terminar de hablar porque la puerta comenzó a sonar. Mi corazón comenzó a latir a mil por hora mientras me levantaba para abrirla, pero fue Elizabeth quien se adelantó.

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Qué es lo que quieren? —se escuchó que Elizabeth gritaba.

Teddy se levantó de su silla y se aferró a mi cintura mientras yo lo abrazaba, Jack también se levantó y me observó curioso. Elizabeth entró a la cocina seguida de Christian, Taylor, un hombre en traje con un portafolio y dos policías. El alivio que me invadió al verlo fue descomunal, quería correr hasta él y lanzarme en sus brazos, pero era mejor permanecer en donde estaba.

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes? —pregunto Jack, irritado.

—Lo ve, señor Parker… estas condiciones son precarias y sin mencionar todo lo que le conté sobre cómo viven. —Christian le habló al trabajador social, ignorando la pregunta de Jack.

—Tiene usted toda la razón, Señor Grey… estas condiciones no son aptas para criar a un niño.

Pude ver la alarma en los ojos de Jack, se había dado cuenta de que era un trabajador social y que estaban a punto de quitarle a Teddy. Jack se puso delante de nosotros imitando un gesto protector, cosa que le molestó a Christian de sobremanera, podía ver el reflejo de la rabia en sus ojos grises y su mandíbula estaba tensa.

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes? —Volvió a preguntar

Christian se acercó unos pasos y con una media sonrisa le habló. —Mi nombre es Christian Grey y soy el prometido de Anastasia.

Jack se volteó hacia mí y la mirada que me dio me heló la sangre, sus ojos brillaban de rabia, estaba segura que si no hubieran estado todos ellos me hubiera lanzado una bofetada. Se volteó de nuevo para mirar a Christian.

— ¿Su prometido? —masticó con rabia.

—Así es, Anastasia va a ser mi esposa.

— ¡Qué bien calladito lo tenías, Ana! —Me dijo Elizabeth desde su lugar—. Por supuesto, este es el cliente que pago por ti para monopolizarte… ahora lo entiendo todo.

Jack volvió a mirarme dándome a entender que él también lo entendía todo, seguro que había comenzado a atar cabos, gracias a mi comportamiento, el dinero y el teléfono. Sabía que me había estado viendo con Christian, pero eso ya no importaba porque en ese mismo momento saldríamos de ese lugar. El trabajador social se acercó y estudió a Jack.

—Señor Jack Hyde, a partir de este momento usted no tendrá ningún poder sobre el menor Theodore Steele, debido a su falta de recursos para cuidarlo, la ausencia de educación y su abuso al maltratarlo y ponerlo a trabajar.

—No pueden hacer esto, soy la única familia que tiene.

—Lo siento, señor Hyde; pero a partir de este momento usted no es el tutor de niño.

—Teddy, Ana… vayan a buscar sus cosas, nos vamos en este instante —nos dijo Christian.

Teddy salió corriendo hasta el cuarto, pero yo no podía moverme, el miedo me tenía paralizada. Christian me sonrió y me estiró la mano, él era como mi salvavidas, así que no dudé y caminé dispuesta a tomarla, pero Jack me tomó del brazo y me dio la vuelta para encararme.

—Tú no te puedes ir, Anastasia.

Christian tomó a Jack por el cuello de la camisa y lo estampó contra la nevera, alejándolo de mí. Lo golpeó contra ella dos veces más, ocasionando que se tambaleara y luego lo volvió a aferrar por el cuello.

—Tú… no la vuelves a tocar, ¡nunca más! —gruñó y recalcó cada palabra.

Lo lanzó al piso y lo pateó en el estomago, luego ordenó a los guardias que se lo llevaran porque iba a presentar cargos por maltrato y por abuso infantil. Los guardias lo recogieron del piso, lo esposaron y lo sacaron de la casa, mientras él maldecía gritando mi nombre y jurando que volvería por mí. Elizabeth estaba paralizada en un rincón de la cocina, pero cuando dirigió su mirada hacia mí no había rencor ni rabia. Tal vez ella estaba tan asustada de Jack como yo.

Sentí lo brazos de Christian rodearme así que me deje llevar y me recosté en su pecho, su olor comenzaba a ser mi olor favorito en el mundo; me sentía tan segura en sus brazos.

Teddy volvió con nuestras maletas y Christian me dijo que era hora de irnos. No me despedí de Elizabeth ni miré atrás, no extrañaría absolutamente nada de esa casa, sólo quería salir de ese lugar para que Ted y yo pudiéramos comenzar nuestras vidas. Taylor tomó las maletas y el trabajador social nos siguió, venía en su propio carro así que tenía que despedirme de Ted.

—Esto será momentáneo, ¿de acuerdo? —le dije, agachándome a su altura—. Pronto volveremos a estar juntos.

Él me abrazo con lágrimas en los ojos y no se permitió llorar ni hacer escándalo. ¡Mi niño fuerte! Esperaba que cuando estuviera con nosotros pudiera permitirse ser un niño y crecer como todos. Taylor metió la maleta de Teddy en la cajuela del auto del trabajador social, lo acompañé hasta el carro y los vi alejarse, sólo cuando el auto se perdió de vista comencé a llorar.

—Ya, Ana… tranquila, no será por mucho tiempo —me tranquilizó Christian, atrayéndome hacia sus brazos.

Yo asentí y me dejé guiar por él, entramos al Audi y Taylor nos condujo por la calles de Seattle. No volveríamos más a ese lugar, nos habíamos librado de Jack y ahora comenzaríamos de cero y teniendo un futuro por delante. Nunca me había permitido pensar en donde vivía Christian hasta que entramos al estacionamiento del enorme edificio. Madre santísima… ¡El vivía en el Escala!

Nos bajamos del auto y Christian me llevó hasta el ascensor, introdujo un código y nos llevó hasta el último piso. Cuando las puertas se abrieron mi boca se cayó de la impresión, ese lugar era enorme y lujoso. Había escuchado de ese edificio pero jamás en mi vida hubiera pensado que entraría. ¿Cuán rico era exactamente Christian Grey?

—Bienvenida a tu nuevo hogar, Anastasia.

¡Madre santa! ¿Ese era mi nuevo hogar? No podía dejar de mirarlo, todo en él era precioso: los muebles de la sala, la barra en la cocina, el piano, todo era simplemente un sueño. ¿Sería que la vida me comenzaría a sonreír a partir de ese momento? Yo rezaba porque fuera así. Vi salir de una puerta a Taylor junto a una hermosa mujer y una niña, ambas eran rubias. ¿Por dónde había entrado?

Los tres se detuvieron frente a mí, Christian se puso a mi lado y me pasó un brazo por los hombros atrayéndome hacia él. Ignoré la reacción de mi cuerpo y escruté a la mujer que me sonreía con amabilidad.

—Anastasia, ellas son Gail y Sofía Taylor, la esposa y la hija de Jason. Chicas ella es Anastasia… mi prometida.

¿Jason? Tomó unos segundos darme cuenta que ese era su nombre y que siempre lo había llamado por su apellido. Traté de ignorar la sensación que me produjo el saber que era su prometida y me acerque a Gail para estrecharle la mano.

—Es un placer, señora —me dijo con una sonrisa

—Por favor, solo llámame Ana.

—Bienvenida, Ana —me saludó Sofía, dándome un abrazo.

— ¡Sofía! —la reprendió Gail.

—No hay problema… —la tranquilicé, correspondiéndole el abrazo.

Christian sonrió y me guió para mostrarme mi habitación, era hermosa como todo en ese sitio. Poseía una cama matrimonial, un escritorio con una laptop, una cómoda y un closet; el baño era enorme también, aunque mi sorpresa aumentó al abrir el armario.

Allí estaba el sueño de toda mujer, al menos de toda mujer normal. Había ropa casual, vestidos, zapatos, carteras y joyas. Era demasiado y se lo hice saber a Christian, pero él no dejaba de repetirme que podía permitírselo y que sería su esposa.

—Hay algo más que tenemos que hacer… —me dijo nervioso.

— ¿Qué es?

Sacó de la gaveta unos papeles y un bolígrafo. —No es que desconfié de ti… pero necesito que firmes este contrato pre-matrimonial.

Su cara reflejaba preocupación, ¿tenía miedo de que me enfadara? Le sonreí para tranquilizarlo, le tomé el contrato de las manos y sin mirar lo firmé. Confiaba totalmente en él y lo entendía perfectamente. Su dinero no me importaba y Christian estaba haciendo mucho por nosotros. Me sonrió cuando se lo entregue.

—Date una ducha, llamaré a Gail para que te haga una pequeña maleta, nos vamos en dos horas.

— ¿A dónde?

—No preguntes… te lo diré más tarde.

Me dejó sola en el cuarto y yo me quedé perdida por un momento, era increíble el giro que había dado mi vida. Hace días el salir de aquel lugar era sólo un sueño para mí, pero ahí estaba, lejos de los cuatro años de sufrimiento. Dejé de pensar y me metí al baño para darme una ducha rápida, a pesar de que me moría por probar la bañera decidí que sería en otro momento. Cuando salí del baño tenía en la cama un _jean_, una Blusa y unos zapatos altos Morados. Gail metía en el bolso un vestido corto con tirantes negro de tubo, una americana beige y unas sandalias altas.

Me sonrió al verme y terminó de meter mi ropa interior y cosas de aseo personal, se despidió y me dejó sola para vestirme. Me apresuré y en diez minutos ya estaba lista, todo me quedaba a la perfección, no sabía cómo Christian había adivinado mi talla pero no quería darle más vueltas.

Salí de la habitación con mi pequeño bolso y en la sala me esperaba Christian con un pantalón color caqui y una camisa blanca manga corta, se veía guapo e impresionante como siempre. Taylor me quitó el bolso y tomó el de Christian, él me dio la mano y me sonrió. Me despedí de Gail y Sofía para entrar con ellos al ascensor. Nos embarcamos en el Audi y Taylor se puso en marcha.

No sabía a dónde íbamos, pero el corazón comenzó a latirme en cuanto nos acercamos al aeropuerto. Nos bajamos del auto y caminamos hacia la pista, en ese lugar había un avión blanco con las palabras _"Grey Enterprise holdings inc."_ en azul. Miré a Christian confundida mientras Taylor se acercaba a nosotros.

—Todo está listo, señor.

—Muy bien… es hora de irnos.

Entramos al avión, el cual era igual de lujoso que todo lo que Grey poseía; era como una pequeña sala con dos sillas y una mesa al principio. Me senté junto a él en un mueble largo, admiré la estancia y vi una pequeña puerta, era una cabina que funcionaba como habitación. Taylor se embarcó detrás de nosotros y se metió a la cabina con el piloto.

—Dame la mano derecha.

Se la di, él sacó una caja pequeña de terciopelo, la abrió y el anillo quedó a la vista. Era una banda de oro con un diamante en el medio, abrí los ojos sorprendida mientras él deslizaba el anillo por mi dedo.

— ¿Qué es un compromiso sin anillo?

—Esto es demasiado, Christian… no debiste molestarte, yo…

—Basta, Anastasia, no es nada… puedo permitírmelo…

Asentí y decidí cambiar de tema. — ¿A dónde vamos?

—A Las Vegas… nos casaremos esta misma noche.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente, mientras sentía como el avión se movía.

¡Esa misma noche sería la Señora Grey!

**CONTINUARÁ**


	8. Chapter 8

Hola. ¿Cómo están? Perdonen la tardanza pero aquí les traigo el capitulo, espero que lo disfruten y muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios :) estoy muy feliz de que la historia les este gustando tanto :)

Antes que nada quiero darle las Gracias a Claudia Gazziero mi beta :D

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a la escritora E.L James yo solo los utilizo con el fin de entretener :) la historia me pertenece :D **

**CAPÍTULO 8:**

Respiré hondo tratando de procesar lo que me había dicho. No había pensado que todo aquello fuera a suceder tan pronto. Una pregunta invadió mi mente y resonó con fuerza en mi cabeza: ¿Estaba preparada para casarme? Ciertamente no, ¡sólo tenía diecinueve años! Entonces, pensé en Teddy… y la respuesta llegó automáticamente. Todo tenía que hacerse rápido para acelerar el proceso de adopción y así tenerlo conmigo lo antes posible.

Christian tomó el control remoto y encendió la pantalla plana que estaba frente a nosotros. Cambió los canales en busca de algo que ver y lo dejó en uno que hablaba de economía. Mis pensamientos volvieron a situarse en mi hermanito… ¿Cómo estaría Teddy en ese momento? ¿Se sentiría solo? Sabía que así era, sólo esperaba que supiera lidiar con eso mientras estábamos separados.

Christian tomó mi mano y me acarició los nudillos con su pulgar, tal vez había notado que estaba nerviosa y esa era su manera de consolarme, luego cambió el canal y puso una película. Se recostó en el mueble y me llevó con él. Traté de prestarle atención a la película pero era más consciente de la cercanía de Christian que de otra cosa. Podía sentir su pecho subir y bajar mientras estaba recostada sobre él, mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza mientras los ojos comenzaban a picarme por el cúmulo de lágrimas. Nunca me había sentido tan segura como en los brazos de Christian Grey.

Sentimos aterrizar el avión y nos acomodamos en el instante en que Taylor salió de la cabina para acercarse a nosotros y decirnos que todo estaba listo para descargar. Christian asintió en respuesta y me tomó la mano para bajar del avión.

Sentí el viento acariciar mi rostro y ondear mi cabello en cuanto bajamos. En la pista de aterrizaje nos esperaba un hombre alto, de hombros anchos y cabello rubio quese acercó a nosotros en seguida. Sus ojos azules tenían un brillo juguetón, cuando llegó hasta Christian le dio un familiar apretón de manos y unas palmadas en la espalda, luego posó su mirada en mí y me dedicó una sonrisa.

— ¡Tú debes ser Anastasia! —Asentí, él se acercó a mí y me dio un fuerte abrazo, alzándome al instante.

—Anastasia, él es mi hermano Elliot… Discúlpalo, es demasiado efusivo.

—Y tú un cascarrabias sin remedio —dijo soltándome, luego me miró divertido—. Es un placer conocer a la mujer que le quitara la soltería a mi hermanito.

—Pero yo…

—Ya lo sé, pero no importa la razón… ¡Es tan loco que se vaya a casar!

Christian suspiró y tomó mi mano para separarme de Elliot, quien sonrió y nos siguió fuera de la pista. Elliot nos contaba con una brillante sonrisa que ya tenía todo listo para la boda: la capilla estaba reservada, los trajes estaban en el hotel y la estilista iría a las seis a comenzar su labor. Christian solo asentía a las explicaciones de su hermano.

Nos embarcamos en el auto y yo no podía dejar de asombrarme. No sabía qué mirar, si el hermoso paisaje de Las Vegas o a esos impresionantes hombres que estaban a mi lado. Christian me había presentado a Elliot como su hermano pero yo no podía apreciar el parecido entre ellos. Teddy y yo no nos parecíamos en todo pero si teníamos rasgos similares, por ejemplo: los mismos ojos azules y, aunque no quería pensar en él, era un rasgo que compartíamos con Jack también. Pero ellos eran tan distintos físicamente que jamás hubiera pensado que eran hermanos.

—Elliot es el único de mi familia que sabe que nos vamos a casar —me dijo Christian, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

— ¿Qué le dirás a tu familia?

—Luego veré, no te preocupes por eso ahora.

—Cuando se enteren, mamá va a pegar el grito al cielo —comentó Elliot divertido—. Papá te dará un sermón sobre la importancia de involucrar a la familia y Mía va a comenzar a llorar porque no le dijiste nada.

Christian y Elliot siguieron comentando sobre las posibles reacciones de su familia mientras yo me distraía mirando la ciudad. Era la primera vez que salía de Seattle y todo era nuevo para mí; de hecho, ni siquiera conocía Seattle por completo. Eso me hizo pensar en mi nueva vida, en lo que sería de mí de ese momento en adelante. Christian me había dicho que podía quedarme con él cuanto quisiera, pero ya estaba haciendo mucho por nosotros y eso me incomodaba.

Taylor se estacionó frente a un lujoso Hotel, en el cual nos hospedaríamos esa noche. No sabía si podría acostumbrarme a una vida llena de lujos, pero mi subconsciente me recordó que no era necesario que lo hiciera, ya que todo eso era temporal. No podía ser una carga para Christian Grey toda mi vida.

Elliot había alquilado una _suite_ con tres habitaciones. La sala estaba amueblada con una pantalla plana y a la izquierda había una mesa con varias sillas que tenían la misma tapicería de los muebles. Christian me guió hasta mi habitación gentilmente, con una mano sobre mi espalda.

—Esta será tu habitación, Ana. Puedes descansar un poco, la estilista vendrá a las seis para arreglarte.

—Gracias. ¿Qué vas hacer tú?

—Saldré con mi hermano un momento. Taylor se quedara contigo y te llevará a la capilla, nos veremos allá.

—Pensé que nos iríamos juntos.

—Es de mala suerte que vea a la novia antes de la boda —dijo sonriendo.

—Es cierto.

Aunque no era una boda real, así que no importaba si me veía antes de casarnos. Además, no quería que se fuera; no quería sentirme sola, pero no podía decírselo. Él pareció notarlo, porque tomó mi rostro entre sus manos, plantó un beso en mi frente y salió de la habitación despidiéndose.

Respiré lo más hondo que pude y solté el aire poco a poco. Mis ojos recorrieron el lugar admirando la lujosa recamara, en una esquina había algo que parecía un pilar cubierto con una sábana blanca. Me acerqué a él y retiré la tela para encontrarme con un maniquí blanco que tenía mi vestido de Novia.

Era verdaderamente hermoso, lucía un precioso _strapless_ con forma de corazón pegado hasta la cintura y la falda ancha. Un hermoso broche de diamante con forma de flor en el lado izquierdo, adornaba la creación y completaba lo que era el vestido más hermoso del mundo. Sólo en ese instante realmente caí en cuenta de la magnitud de lo que estaba pasando. ¡Realmente iba a casarme!

Me senté en la cama a contemplar mi vestido, las manos me temblaban y el estómago se me había revuelto; respiré varias veces para tratar de calmar los latidos de mi corazón, estaba muy nerviosa por lo que pasaría esa noche. Miles de preguntas me invadieron en ese momento, era demasiado para un boda falsa… Aunque no era falsa del todo, ya que realmente nos íbamos a casar por conveniencia y no creía permanecer con él demasiado tiempo, sólo hasta tener en claro qué iba a ser de mi vida en adelante.

Pensé en los votos matrimoniales, ¿qué podía decir? Christian era un hombre excelente y me gustaba, realmente me gustaba mucho, pero… ¿Qué podría decirle en una ceremonia en la cual se supone que consagras tu vida a alguien? Me recosté y fijé mi mirada en el techo, no quería pensar más, tenía la cabeza vuelta un lío; tal vez era mejor dormir un poco y después escribir mis votos.

XX

Un suave movimiento en mi hombro y un constante _"Señorita Steele"_ me sacaron de mi sueño. Abrí los ojos lentamente y desorientada, me volteé y encontré a Taylor, al verlo recordé absolutamente todo: dónde estaba y, sobre todo, qué hacia ahí. Me incorporé en la cama y lo miré asustada.

—Lamento despertarla, Señorita Steele, pero la estilista ya se encuentra aquí.

¿Qué? ¡Mierda! ¿Cuánto tiempo me había quedado dormida? ¿Qué hora era? Si la estilista estaba ahí debían ser como las seis. La ceremonia sería en dos horas y yo no estaba preparada mentalmente para eso, ni siquiera me había puesto a pensar en qué iba a decir cuando me tocara pronunciar mis votos.

—Claro, dile que pase. Voy a darme un baño.

El asintió y yo corrí al baño. Me recosté en la puerta y me deje caer hasta el piso. Respiré hondo para tratar de calmarme y recordé por qué hacíamos todo eso: Teddy esperaba por mí, él era mi razón para seguir adelante y yo era capaz de saltar un acantilado si eso me aseguraba que él iba a estar bien. Tenía que casarme con Christian para que pudiéramos adoptarlo y así yo pudiera tener derecho sobre él.

Me metí a la ducha tratando de despejar mis pensamientos y pude lograrlo gracias al agua tibia, la cual relajó los tensionados músculos de mi cuerpo. Tomé la bata de baño y salí para encontrarme con la estilista, una mujer alta de cabello corto y traje negro. Ella se acercó a mí con una gran sonrisa, me saludo con dos besos, uno en cada mejilla, y me tomó por los hombros para guiarme hasta una silla.

—Mi nombre es Samantha y es un placer conocer a la futura señora Grey, debo confesarle que me quedé sin habla cuando me pidió que viniera para arreglarla.

— ¿Conoce a Christian?

—Por supuesto, trabajo para él. Es dueño de uno de los salones de belleza más exclusivos de Seattle… ¿Qué le gustaría? ¿Suelto o recogido?

—Algo de ambas.

Ella sonrió, observó el vestido atentamente y puso manos a la obra. Estuvo un tiempo en mi cabello y luego decidió recogerme un poco y ondular todo el que cayó suelto por mi espalda. Después de eso siguió con el maquillaje, estuvo contándome de todas las celebridades a las cuales había arreglado y dejó escapar que Christian había salido con algunas de ellas. Me molestó un poco el comentario y ella pareció darse cuenta, porque enseguida me aduló diciéndome que era la única que lo había podido atrapar. Me regocijé un poco hasta que mi subconsciente me recordó por qué se casaba conmigo.

Pensar en los antiguos amores de Christian inundó mi cabeza de dudas, mientras ella hacia su trabajo. Si había salido con varias celebridades podía darme una idea del tipo de mujer que le gustaba, una muy diferente a la que yo era. Mi cuerpo no era exactamente desarrollado y no me consideraba bonita. Nunca había planteado la posibilidad de conquistarlo, pero ya que que lo pensaba, me parecía imposible. Un hombre como él jamás se fijaría en una mujer como yo, estaba segura de eso. Si yo no hubiera tenido todos esos problemas, él ni siquiera me hubiera notado.

Una vez lista en cuanto al peinado y al maquillaje, Samantha se ofreció a ayudarme con el vestido. No quería estropear nada así que acepté; corrí al baño a colocarme mi ropa interior y con ayuda de la estilista me deslicé en mi vestido de novia. Ella me dio las sandalias y me arregló un poco más para colocarme el velo.

—Está definitivamente hermosa, señora Grey.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo, no uno malo, sino una sensación agradable. Nunca me habían gustado los apelativo _"Señora"_ o _"Señorita",_ pero ese me gustó… me gustó mucho que me llamará _"Señora Grey"._

Unos toques en la puerta me sobresaltaron un poco, di la autorización de que entraran, me sorprendí al ver a Taylor. Él me brindó una sonrisa genuina al verme lista para mi boda, y ese sencillo gesto me llegó al corazón; por un momento sentí que mi padre estaba ahí conmigo. Las lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse en mis ojos, ¡cuánto extrañaba a mis padres!

— ¡Ah, no! Nada de llorar —ordenó Samantha—. No puedes estropear mi trabajo.

—Señora Parker, su taxi la está esperando para llevarla al Aeropuerto.

—Muy bien, muchas gracias. —Se volteo hacia mí y me dio un abrazo—. Muchas felicidades, señora Grey; espero pronto tenerla por el salón.

Taylor se acercó a mí y yo le devolví la sonrisa.—Se ve muy hermosa, Señorita Steele.

—Muchas Gracias, Taylor.

—Es hora de irnos, el señor Grey la está esperando en la capilla.

Sólo eso bastó para que los nervios que había tenido olvidados aparecieran de nuevo. Taylor me ofreció el brazo y salimos de la _suite _directo al ascensor. Cuando llegamos a la planta baja fui el total centro de atención, muchas de las señoras que pasaban a mi lado me gritaban _"felicidades" _y me daban sus buenos deseos.

Taylor me guió hasta el coche, me abrió la puerta trasera y yo me deslicé por el asiento rápidamente, con cuidado de no dañar mi vestido. Odiaba ser el centro de atención y que las personas me observaran. Taylor puso el auto en marcha hacia la capilla en donde me esperaba mi futuro esposo. Tragué saliva nerviosa al decir mentalmente esas palabras.

En cuanto más nos acercábamos al lugar de la boda más ansiosa me sentía, sentía que me faltaba la respiración y que el corazón se me iba a salir, lo podía sentir palpitando en mis oídos y en mi garganta. Cuando Taylor se estacionó yo me encontraba completamente paralizada.

Él se bajó del auto, me abrió la puerta y me tendió la mano para ayudarme a bajar. La mire fijamente pero no la tome, estaba muy nerviosa y completamente inmóvil. Miles de preguntas se acumulaban en mi cabeza, las dudas de mi futuro incierto pegaron con más fuerza.

¿Era esa la decisión correcta? No dejaba de hacerme esa pregunta una y otra vez. Entonces, las ganas de salir corriendo se apoderaron de mí.

**CONTINUARÁ**


	9. Chapter 9

Hola :) ¿Cómo están? Quiero agradecerles a todos por sus hermosos comentarios, de verdad me da tanta alegría que la historia este gustando mucho.

Debo confesar que tengo la intención de hacer un libro con esta historia… por supuesto, tengo que editarla, cambiar algunas cosas y pulirla para ver si me la publican, pero solo quería hacerles el comentario :D

Quiero darle las gracias a mis amigas de la pagina **"Soy Greysessed Porque Puedo"** por la portada que me hicieron, muchas Gracias :D

Bueno, espero que disfruten el capitulo y me dejen sus hermosos comentarios que siempre son los que me animan :D

Antes que nada quiero darle las Gracias a Claudia Gazziero mi beta :D

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a la escritora E.L James yo solo los utilizo con el fin de entretener :) la historia me pertenece :D **

**Capítulo 9:**

Mientras me debatía una y otra vez en lo que debía hacer, Taylor me esperaba paciente y con la mano extendida, pero yo no me podía mover, ni siquiera para salir corriendo, y aunque pudiera salir de ese lugar ¿A dónde iría? Estaba sola en una ciudad desconocida, y también estaba Teddy, quien confiaba en mí.

Por más que me repetía una y otra vez las razones por las que me casaba no dejaba de tener dudas. Cuando Taylor vio que no tomaba su mano y que no hacia ademán de moverme, se embarcó conmigo en el coche y cerró la puerta. Lo miré a los ojos, él tomó mis manos y cuando me miró preocupado fue que me di cuenta que estaba temblando.

— ¿Está bien, señorita Steele?

Negué con la cabeza y un sollozo se escapó de mi garganta, los ojos me picaban por el cúmulo de lágrimas que yo me negaba a dejar salir. Quería ser fuerte y seguir con todo, pero las dudas y el temor al futuro me azotaban al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Qué pasa?—Miré a Taylor, su forma de preguntarme fue tan dulce y paternal que me obligué a encontrar mi voz y a dejarla salir.

—Es que…—dije casi en un susurro—, tengo miedo… No sé, qué va a ser de mi vida ahora y… sé que Christian ha hecho mucho por mí y por mi hermanito, pero… no lo conozco muy bien y tengo miedo…

Taylor me levantó la cara, tomándome por el mentón, y subió el velo para limpiar una lágrima que había caído por mi mejilla, después me sonrió.

—Él es un gran hombre, Señorita Steele; comprendo que tenga dudas. Es lógico después de lo que acaba de pasar, pero créame cuando le digo que no pudo caer en mejores manos que en las del señor Grey. Sé que ustedes apenas se conocen, pero lo único que él quiere es protegerla y yo puedo asegurarle que estará completamente a salvo a su lado.

Sus palabras tuvieron un gran efecto en mí, tal vez era porque Taylor debajo de su apariencia ruda tenía un instinto paternal y me hacía confiar. Respiré hondo tres veces tratando de tranquilizarme, él tenía toda la razón, Christian era un gran hombre, uno que sin conocerme bien y sin conocer a mi hermanito estaba comprometiendo todo por nosotros. Teddy estaba esperando por mí, no tenía tiempo para las dudas, mi hermanito era todo lo que importaba y tenía que hacer eso para poder tenerlo conmigo pronto.

Le sonreí a Taylor y le di un abrazo, él me correspondió y luego besó mi frente y acomodó mi velo antes de abrir la puerta. Me tendió la mano y esa vez se la tomé sin vacilar, no había más dudas, estaba segura de mi decisión.

Al entrar a la capilla pude ver a Christian, se veía increíble con su esmoquin negro, su cabello cobrizo estaba tan rebelde como siempre y una sonrisa adornaba su rostro; dudaba que pudiera haber un hombre tan atractivo como él. Su hermano Elliot estaba a su lado y en medio nos esperaba un hombre vestido de Elvis.

Se suponía que caminaría sola hasta Christian pero no quería hacerlo, así que le pedí a Taylor que me acompañara, él aceptó gustoso y caminé colgada de su brazo hasta el hombre que en pocos minutos sería mi esposo. Christian miró a Taylor desconcertado cuando le entregó mi mano, pero después sonrió y el hombre vestido de Elvis comenzó la ceremonia.

—Estas Hermosa, Anastasia.

—Muchas Gracias, tú estás muy guapo también.

Él sonrió y seguimos prestando atención a la ceremonia, al momento de decir nuestro votos me puse nerviosa porque no tenía nada que decir. Christian tomó mis manos y comenzó él.

—Anastasia, quiero agradecerte por confiar en mí y permitirme cuidarte. Te juro que mientras estés conmigo nada te va a faltar… porque mi misión será que tú estés bien y seas feliz. Ya no pasarás más angustias ni sufrimientos, no mientras yo pueda cuidarte.

El corazón comenzó a latirme con rapidez mientras él me sonreía y sus ojos grises resplandecían. ¿Me estaba pidiendo que me quedara con él, o solo era una forma de salir del paso con sus votos matrimoniales? De cualquier forma no pude seguir analizando sus palabras porque era mi turno de decir mis votos.

—Christian, sólo quiero decirte _Muchas Gracias_, por haber llegado a mi vida para cambiarla. Eres un rayo de luz y gracias a ti puedo ver lo que antes no veía… mi futuro. Te prometo que seré una buena esposa el tiempo que estemos juntos.

Después de intercambiar nuestros votos llegó la hora de intercambiar las alianzas. Elliot se acercó con una pequeña caja de terciopelo roja y cuadrada, la abrió y le dio el anillo más pequeño a su hermano. Christian tomó mi mano derecha y deslizó la banda dorada en el mismo dedo en donde estaba mi anillo de compromiso, luego me dio el otro anillo. Tomé la mano derecha de Christian para repetir lo que él había hecho. No había pensado en lo que pasaría al final de la boda hasta que el hombre disfrazado de Elvis nos sonrió y dijo:

—Ahora, los declaro _marido_ y _mujer._ Puede besar a la novia.

Christian se acercó un paso a mí, apartó mi velo y tomó mi cara entre sus manos, sus dedos cálidos sostenían mi rostro provocando un hormigueo. Acarició una de mis mejillas con su pulgar y se acercó lentamente a mí; mi cuerpo estaba atento ante la expectativa, quería sentir sus labios en los míos ya, era tanta mi urgencia que pensé en moverme un poco para acercarme a sus labios. Él parecía saber lo que estaba pensando por la sonrisa pícara que esbozó. Cuando estuvo a escasos centímetros de mí susurró.

—He estado esperando este momento.

No me dio tiempo de pensar en lo que había dicho, sus labios ya estaban sobre los míos, apartando de mí todo pensamiento coherente. Se movía despacio y con toda maestría esperando que yo me adaptara a su ritmo; mi corazón empezó a latir a toda velocidad mientras lo seguía, nunca me habían besado así que trataba de seguirlo con mis torpes movimientos. Miles de sensaciones desconocidas se dispararon en todo mi cuerpo. Christian interrumpió el beso y yo me asombre al ver que quería más.

— ¡Es un placer para mí presentarles por primera vez al Señor y la Señora Grey!

Elliot, Taylor y el hombre vestido de Elvis nos aplaudieron y se acercaron a felicitarnos. Christian me tomó por la cintura, atrayéndome hacia él para darme un beso en la frente. Yo miré mi mano derecha donde se encontraban los anillos y observé la mano de Christian, que estaba en mi cintura y lucía un anillo dorado. ¡Santo dios, estaba casada!

Salimos de la capilla y ambos nos deslizamos por el asiento trasero sin preocuparnos demasiado. Taylor se embarcó y Elliot hizo lo mismo ocupando el asiento del copiloto. Christian pasó uno de sus brazos por encima de mi hombro y comenzó a acariciar mi hombro, ese simple gesto desató reacciones inesperadas en mí, sentía un intenso hormigueo donde él me acariciaba.

—Lamento que no haya fiesta después de la boda —me dijo sonriendo

—No te preocupes por eso —respondí en un suspiro.

—Pero eso no quiere decir que no vayamos a celebrar —agregó Elliot riendo—. Podemos ir al Hotel a cambiarnos y después ver que hacemos.

—Elliot, Anastasia debe estar cansada —le dijo Christian, también cansinamente.

—Christian, no seas amargado… podemos ir a un restaurante a cenar y luego a tomarnos unas copas, nada del otro mundo. ¿Qué dices, Ana? ¿No te gustaría dar un paseo por Las Vegas?

—Bueno sí, pero… no empaque más ropa que la de mañana.

—Tú no te preocupes, cuñadita, que yo ya me encargué de todo. Iremos a cambiarnos y a dar un paseo.

—Sólo a cenar y un par de copas, Elliot. No te pongas a inventar… —advirtió Christian.

—Sí, ¡Dios, relájate que acabas de casarte!

Christian me miró y yo asentí sonriendo, no quería amargarle la noche a Elliot. Además, estaba más que segura que no podría dormir aunque lo intentara. No había hablado con Christian sobre lo que pasaría esa noche, ni siquiera sabía si tenía alguna expectativa para la "_Noche de bodas_". Christian me gustaba y me gustaba muchísimo, pero aún no me sentía lista para algo así, mucho menos si mi situación con él era algo temporal. Tomó mi mano y la llevó a sus labios para besarme los nudillos. ¿Era eso algo típico de él, o sólo lo hacía conmigo?

Al llegar a la recepción todas las miradas se posaron en nosotros, otra vez era el maldito centro de atención. Quería quitarme el vestido lo más rápido posible para que la gente dejara de mirarme con curiosidad. Subimos hasta la Suite y Elliot me dio un vestido negro de Strapless, con una caja y un bolso.

Me metí en la habitación y me deshice del velo con cuidado de no estropear mi peinado. Revisé lo que me había pasado Elliot: el vestido negro era corto, en la caja habían unos zapatos de tacón rojos y en el bolso unos zarcillos largos y una pulsera del mismo color; me deshice del vestido de novia y me arregle rápidamente.

Cuando salí de la habitación ya me esperaban aquellos tres impresionantes hombres en la pequeña sala de la _suite._ Los tres eran muy atractivos, pero Christian los opacaba completamente. Estaba vestido con un _jean_, una camisa blanca y una americana negra. Elliot estaba a su lado con un suéter azul marino y Taylor se había quitado su chaleco y la corbata.

Christian se acercó a mí, sus ojos grises me recorrieron y pude distinguir el brillo en ellos, mi cuerpo tembló al sentir su mano en mi espalda. Elliot emocionado nos apresuró a salir y Taylor nos llevó de paseo por Las Vegas.

Como era de esperarse, el lugar era elegante; dudaba que ellos entraran a cualquier sitio, yo hubiera sido feliz con una hamburguesa y un refresco, pero obviamente eso no entraba en los planes de ellos. El mesero nos llevó hasta una mesa reservada por Elliot.

Christian miró a su hermano con reproche y él sólo le sonrió, yo contuve mis ganas de reír porque era obvio que Elliot tenía todo planeado y que solía salirse con la suya. ¡Era tan cómico ver cómo Christian parecía el mayor de ellos! El mesero volvió luego con una botella de _champagne_ y nos sirvió a todos. Elliot alzó su copa y nosotros lo imitamos con una sonrisa, entonces nos miró a Christian y a mí y brindó:

—Por el Señor y la Señora Grey. Yo te doy la bienvenida a la familia, Ana.

Christian rio y alzó su copa. —Porque un día tú también te cases.

—Óyeme, que soy tu hermano… ¡No me desees mal!

—Yo sólo espero que sean felices, Señor y Señora Grey.

—Ahora menos me llamaras Ana a secas. ¿No es así?

Él sonrió y asintió, yo suspiré relajada. Me gustaba mucho el apellido de Christian y también me gustaba el apelativo de _Señora Grey_, aunque eso de _"Señora"_ no iba exactamente conmigo. ¡Sólo tenía diecinueve años!¡Acababa de dar mi primer beso, por dios! Aún así, algo me decía que tendría que acostumbrarme a todo eso.

La velada fue bastante amena, Elliot me contó que era constructor y me comentó un poco de su trabajo, también sobre su familia. Se notaba que eran una familia bastante unida, porque su plática era muy ligera y llena de confianza. Cuando Elliot me dijo que estaba seguro de que pondrían en grito en el cielo cuando se enteraran de nuestro matrimonio no me sorprendió, era de esperarse.

—Y Mía será la peor, ella es la consentida de Christian. Seguramente no dejara de reprocharle que me haya dicho a mí y a ella no.

—Lo superará… —dijo Christian restándole importancia.

Elliot siguió conversando alegremente mientras yo me reía de sus chistes, me había caído extremadamente bien y esperaba que el resto de la familia de Christian se pareciera a él. Aquel era uno de mis temores: conocer a la familia Grey, pero decidí alejar el pensamiento de mi mente por esa noche. Seguí conversando con Elliot animadamente, Christian comentaba en una que otra ocasión y Taylor solo se limitaba a responder cuando le preguntaban algo; la cena estuvo muy bien.

Cuando terminamos de comer, Christian trató de hacer que Elliot desistiera de la idea de ir a un bar, pero no tuvo éxito así que después Taylor nuevamente fue guiado por Elliot por las calles de la ciudad.

Obviamente el Bar era de lujo, no como el prostíbulo que tenía Elizabeth y que ella llamaba _bar_. La música estaba a todo volumen y vibraba en mi cuerpo, las luces alumbraban la pista de baile y a las parejas que se movían al compás de la música. Christian me llevaba de la mano y seguíamos a su hermano hasta una mesa en el área más privada.

Pidieron unas bebidas mientras por primera vez estaba comenzaba a disfrutar el ambiente, me sentía cómoda y relajada con ellos tres. Muchas chicas se acercaban a nuestra mesa pero todas se retiraban al instante al ver que Christian me pasaba su brazo derecho por los hombros y me tomaba de la mano. Taylor las ignoraba estoicamente, era incluso gracioso. Elliot se levantó pronto por otra bebida con una de las chicas, pero Christian lo detuvo un momento.

—Sólo estaremos un momento, Elliot. No te pierdas porque te dejo.

—Ya entendí, capitán. ¿Por qué no sacas a bailar a tu esposa? Diviértete un rato.

Después de eso se fue tras la rubia que lo esperaba. Christian suspiró negando con la cabeza y yo contuve mi risa, era tan gratificante ver lo bien que se llevaban. Mi esposo me dirigió una mirada, se acercó a mi oído y me susurro.

— ¿Quieres bailar?

—No sé hacerlo.

—Yo te guío.

Me tomó de la mano para guiarme hasta la pista de baile. No sabía cómo bailar, jamás había salido a un bar o a algún sitio parecido sólo para divertirme. El único local nocturno que había pisado era el de Elizabeth y lo que menos hacia era disfrutar. Tal como me había dicho, él me guió suavemente; moví mi cuerpo delicadamente al ritmo de la música y me gustó aquella libertad. Le di la espalda imitando a una de las parejas que estaba en la pista y me tomó por la cintura para pegarme a él. Hundió su nariz en mi cuello mientras aspiraba fuertemente, mi corazón comenzó a latir cuando le dio un beso a mi hombro desnudo.

Entonces, me volteó y quede frente a él, me tomó de la cintura con las dos manos y comenzamos a movernos a un mismo ritmo. Se acercó lentamente y sus labios rozaron los míos, quería un toque más profundo, que me besara de nuevo pero no lo hizo. Sus labios recorrieron mi mejilla y mordió despacio el lóbulo de mi oreja.

Mi cuerpo comenzó a palpitar y de repente sentía mucho calor y un hormigueo justo por donde habían pasado sus labios. Mi piel reaccionó cuando me acarició la espalda, no sabía qué era lo que me pasaba, era una reacción desconocida para mí, miles de sensaciones desconocidas me inundaban en ese momento.

Christian besó mi frente y una música lenta comenzó a llenar el ambiente. Me pegó a él y yo sólo me dejé guiar mientras la música de fondo sonaba. Lo miré a los ojos y descubrí que él tenía la vista fija en mí, sus hermosos ojos grises brillaban. Finalmente, se acercó a mi rostro y por fin posó sus labios en los míos.

Tal y como en el baile sus labios eran los que me guiaban, mientras mi corazón parecía que fuera a salirse de mi pecho. Me dejé llevar por el momento y disfruté de la sensación de sus suaves labios sobre los míos. Bailamos toda la canción lenta mientras nos besábamos a cada momento, sólo parábamos para recuperar el aliento y luego nuestros labios se volvían a encontrar.

Cuando llegamos a la mesa, Elliot aún no había regresado. Tomé mi bebida para tratar de refrescarme, pero mi corazón aún seguía acelerado y mi cuerpo continuaba aturdido con las sensaciones que había experimentado. ¡Me había besado con Christian en la pista de baile! No tenía por qué hacer escándalo sobre eso, me dije; no había nada de malo, era mi esposo. Aún así no podía quitarme los nervios de encima. Christian me acarició el hombro, lo miré y me dio un beso casto en los labios. Elliot regresó al momento, riendo junto a la rubia que lo había acompañado a buscar las bebidas, Christian lo miró con reproche y tomó un poco de la suya.

—Mira, Kathy… Te presentaré a mi hermano Christian y a su esposa Anastasia.

—Mucho gusto —dijo la rubia estrechándonos las manos, miró a Christian por unos minutos y después abrió la boca—. ¡Oh, por dios! ¿Tú eres Christian Grey?

Christian se removió incómodo en la silla al ver que lo habían reconocido, la rubia me miro asombrada y luego volvió su vista a mi marido.

— ¿Tu esposa?

—Anastasia y yo nos vamos —dijo Christian levantándose, Taylor y yo lo imitamos, me tomó de la mano y luego observó a su hermano—. ¿Te vas o te quedas?

—Me quedaré un rato más —dijo besando a la Rubia en el hombro. Christian suspiró.

—Me voy mañana a las nueve de la mañana, si no estás en el Hotel te quedas aquí.

—Sí, lo sé.

Salimos del bar y nos embarcamos en el auto. Al llegar a la _suite,_ Taylor se despidió de nosotros deseándonos buenas noches y se metió a su habitación. Habían tres habitaciones por lo que me pregunté si Christian dormiría con su hermano o conmigo.

Mis dudas se disiparon en cuanto me llevó a la habitación que estaba usando y entró conmigo. Cuando vi que su maleta también estaba allí mi corazón comenzó a palpitar rápidamente, tragué fuerte y lo miré fijamente, él me sonrió.

— ¿Estas nerviosa?

—Yo… Es que… —Las palabras parecían no querer salir—. Yo nunca…

—Shhh… ya lo sé, no te preocupes, sólo vamos a dormir.

Asentí y me metí al baño a cambiarme. Tomé la maleta que me había preparado la señora Taylor y saqué el pijama, una hermosa bata negra de tirantes que me llegaba a la rodilla. Me lavé la cara y me desmaquillé. Salí de la habitación y descubrí que Christian ya estaba en la cama con su pijama de franela blanca. Quito el edredón del lado que yo ocuparía y me acosté dándole la espalda. Él me cubrió, se acercó a mí, y planto un beso en mi cabeza y otro en mi hombro.

—Buenas noches, Anastasia.

—Buenas noches, Christian.

Cerré los ojos tratando con todas mis fuerzas de encontrar el sueño, pero teniendo a ese hombre maravilloso a mi lado me era muy difícil. Él comenzó a acariciarme el cabello y a tararearme una melodía, al poco tiempo me había quedado dormida.

XX

Todo estaba silencioso en aquel lugar, mientras la luz se filtraba por las cortinas blancas que adornaban la ventana. Traté de moverme pero estaba completamente aprisionada, podía sentir la respiración acompasada de Christian en mi cabello, su brazo derecho me tenía agarrada por el costado y sus piernas estaban entrelazadas con las mías.

Me moví sólo un poco, él soltó un suspiro y se echó un poco para atrás, siguió durmiendo. Se veía tan relajado, era un hombre hermoso. Levanté la mano para acariciar su rostro, pero la dejé a mitad de camino cuando divise a Taylor, que había entrado en la recámara luego de golpear muy despacio.

Me llevé el dedo índice a los labios y le pedí silencio, él sonrió haciéndome señas hacia el reloj que estaba en su muñeca y se fue. Me volteé hasta la mesita de noche donde estaba el reloj digital que marcaba las siete de la mañana. Me moví un poco para apartarme de él y zarandeé su hombro un par de veces hasta que abrió los ojos.

—Buenos días.

—Buenos días… —me respondió confundido, miró la habitación y luego a mí de nuevo—. ¿Qué hora es?

—Las siete. —El asintió y se levantó.

— ¿Cómo dormiste?

—Muy bien, gracias… ¿Y tú? —le pregunté sintiendo como las mejillas se me encendían.

—De maravilla —me dijo sonriendo—. Es hora de volver a Seattle, me daré un baño para que luego te metas tú.

—De acuerdo… ¿Vas a decirle a tu familia?

—No, al menos no todavía… Quiero esperar hasta que tengamos a Teddy.

Asentí y lo vi meterse en el baño, me puse el albornoz negro que estaba en la silla y salí de la habitación. Taylor estaba sentado terminando de desayunar, se levantó al verme y yo le sonreí. Me senté pidiéndole que hiciera lo mismo.

—Buenos días, Taylor.

—Buenos días, Señora Grey. ¿Quiere una taza de café?

—No, muchas gracias, prefiero tomar jugo.

Él tomo la jarra de vidrio y vertió el zumo en el vaso de vidrio, le agradecí y tomé unas tostadas para comerlas con el huevo y el tocino. Christian salió de la habitación ya listo, con un jean y una camisa azul marino.

—Buenos días, Taylor —dijo sentándose a mi lado y sirviéndose café.

—Buenos días, señor Grey.

— ¿Mi hermano llegó anoche?

—Sí, señor. Aún está dormido.

—Pues ve y levanta a ese vago… si no, juro que lo dejaré aquí.

Taylor se levantó y fue hasta el cuarto de Elliot. Christian suspiró, se llevó la taza de café a los labios para tomar un poco, luego tomó el periódico que estaba enrollado. Yo no dejaba de mirar cada cosa que hacía, me sentía idiotizada por ese hombre, apenas podía creer que era mi esposo. De hecho, apenas podía asimilar mi nueva vida.

— ¡Mierda!

Su exclamación me tomó por sorpresa, lo miré mientras él mantenía la vista fija en el periódico y comenzaba a maldecir. Elliot y Taylor venían saliendo del cuarto cuando Christian se levantó para encender la televisión. Cambió los canales una y otra vez hasta que se detuvo en uno de ellos. Una rubia estaba sentada en una silla alta con las piernas cruzadas, a un lado se encontraba la foto de Christian en un evento benéfico mientras la chica sonriente daba la noticia.

"_La noticia más reseñada esta mañana por todos los medios del país tiene que ver con el Magnate más joven de los Estados Unidos y el soltero más cotizado de todo Seattle. Les hablo nada más y nada menos que de Christian Grey" _

La rubia cambió de cámara y siguió sonriendo mientras hablaba.

"_Anoche nos llegó la noticia de que este exitoso y guapo empresario se había casado en secreto en la ciudad de Las Vegas. Aún desconocemos la identidad de la joven afortunada, pero un testigo afirma haberlos visto juntos en un bar"._

Christian apagó el televisor y comenzó a maldecir de nuevo mientras caminaba de un lado a otro, llevándose las manos hacia el cabello, dejándolo más rebelde de lo que era. Elliot bostezó, se sirvió una taza de café y se la tomó, puso los ojos en blanco cuando vio que su hermano maldecía tan de mañana...

— ¡Tú sabías que esto iba a pasar!

—Por supuesto que lo sabía, por eso te pedí que fueras discreto y que hicieras todo lo posible porque nadie se enterara.

—Ya da igual… no pretenderás mantener a Anastasia en secreto, ¿cierto?

—Por supuesto que no, pero quería mantener esto tranquilo hasta tener la custodia de Theodore, los medios van a comenzar a meter sus narices y él puede quedar en medio de todo.

—Pues llama a tus abogados y a tus contactos para acallar a los medios. Es algo que puedes controlar.

Christian lo miró con reproche y apretó la mandíbula, tomó un respiro hondo, se tocó los bolsillos del pantalón y sacó su BlackBerry, frunció el ceño al mirar la pantalla y después miró a su hermano.

—Aquí hay algo que no puedo controlar… es mamá.

Se metió a la habitación para contestar la llamada y yo dirigí mi vista al periódico que estaba sobre la mesa. Lo tomé y en la primera plana había una foto de Christian en algún evento; en letras negras y grandes se leía **"CHRISTIAN GREY SE CASA EN SECRETO".** Dejé el periódico a un lado y suspiré.

¿Eso afectaría en algo la adopción de Teddy?

**CONTINUARÁ**


	10. Chapter 10

Hola, ¿Como están? Quiero agradecerles a todos por sus comentarios, me hacen muy feliz, aquí les traigo un capitulo mas. Espero les guste y me lo dejen saber comentando :D

Antes que nada quiero darle las Gracias a Claudia Gazziero mi beta :D

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a la escritora E.L James yo solo los utilizo con el fin de entretener :) la historia me pertenece :D **

**Capitulo 10:**

Traté de terminar mi desayuno pero me fue imposible comer, el nudo se había formado en mi estómago impidiendo que pudiera pasar un bocado más. Elliot me apretó la mano y me dio una sonrisa asegurándome que todo estaría bien.

¿Lo estaría? ¿Podría llevarse la adopción de Teddy sin ningún problema? Quería creer que así sería, confiaba en que Christian podría solucionarlo pero aún se me hacia tan extraño estar metida en esa situación ¿Cómo pasé de ser una chica normal de diecinueve años a la esposa de un Magnate?

Christian salió de la habitación un poco irritado, me supuse que no debió ser nada fácil la conversación con su madre, se sentó a mi lado y se tomó otra taza de café. Suspiró y miró a su hermano el cual comía tranquilamente. Elliot tragó y con una sonrisa le preguntó.

— ¿Está enojada?

—Tú qué crees… está furiosa, me dijo que me quería esta tarde en la casa.

—Sabias que se iba a poner así… al menos te ahorraste el problema de decírselo.

—Podía escuchar los gritos de Mía desde la lejanía

Elliot soltó una carcajada mientras Christian se masajeaba la sien, por primera vez me pregunté si mi hermanito y yo seriamos un problema para Christian, Yo estaba feliz porqué por fin me había librado de Jack y podía estar con Teddy ¿pero sería capaz de seguir con todo eso si le iba a causar problemas a Christian?

—Ana… ¿Pasa algo?

Miré a Christian que me sostenía la mano, preocupado; estaba tan distraída en mis pensamientos que no lo había escuchado. Miré sus ojos grises, él era tan hermoso que a veces me costaba creer que fuera real. Me mordí el labio y desvié mi mirada.

—No quiero ser un problema para ti.

Él tomó mi mentón entre su dedo pulgar e índice y me obligó a mirarlo, hizo que me soltara el labio y me sonrió.

—Tú no eres ningún problema, Ana; yo sabía que esto pasaría pero es por mí no por ti. Lo solucionare no te preocupes— le sonreí, siempre sabia como hacerme sentir segura— Ahora ve a darte un baño y arreglarte para que nos vamos.

Asentí y me dirigí a la habitación, miré la cama desordenada y no pude evitar que mi corazón comenzara a latir, aunque no había pasado nada anoche aun podía sentir sus fuertes brazos aferrándose a mí. En la escala me había mostrado mi propia habitación ¿Dormiríamos separados?

Dejé de pensar y me fui directamente al baño. Era obvio que me mostrara mi propia habitación, el nuestro no era un matrimonio real. El agua tibia cayó por mi cuerpo relajándome al instante. La ducha me hizo mucho bien para tratar de calmarme. Me vestí rápidamente con el vestido de tubo negro y la americana Beige que la señora Taylor me había empacado, me puse los zapatos negros de tacones y comencé a recoger mi ropa.

Después de acomodar mi bolso vi la ropa de Christian a un lado. Tomé su bolso, lo abrí y me dispuse a doblar la ropa que había usado ayer. Tomé su camisa y no pude evitar abrazarla a mí, tenía su olor y era increíble. El toqué de la puerta me sacó de mis pensamiento, di la autorización y me dispuse a seguir con mi labor.

— ¿Qué haces?— Me preguntó Christian, llevaba unos lentes de sol en la mano.

—Doblo tu ropa— le dije riendo porque era obvio lo que hacía, él sonrió y me miró divertido.

—Ya actúas como una esposa— Me sonrojé ante el comentario, aún no podía creer que era su esposa— Ya estamos listos para irnos.

Yo asentí, terminé de meter su ropa y cerré el bolso, cuando lo miré me tendió los lentes de sol que había traído, los tomé y lo miré confundida.

—El piloto nos acaba de llamar… hay varios reporteros en la entrada del aeropuerto.

— ¿Qué?

—No te preocupes— Se acercó a mí, me tomó por los hombros y luego bajó sus manos hasta tomarme por los codos— He contratado a tres personas más para que mantengan a raya a los reporteros mientras entramos al aeropuerto, todo va a estar bien.

Lo miré a los ojos y asentí, él podría haberme dicho que el cielo era rosado y yo le hubiera creído. Ese repentino pensamiento me asustó, me asustaba el poder que tenía sobre mí en tan poco tiempo, mi dependencia a él crecía cada día y yo tenía que recordar que todo ese asunto era momentáneo.

Me daba miedo pensar en el momento que tendría que separarme de él, no me había sentido protegida y eso era lo que Christian me hacía sentir cuando estaba a su lado ¿Sería capaz de seguir adelante sin la seguridad que Christian me daba? Tomó mi mano y salimos de la habitación mientras Taylor entraba para sacar nuestro equipaje.

Tal y como había dicho Christian la entrada estaba llena de reporteros. Varios hombres llevaban sus cámaras fotográficas, otros las cámaras de televisión y los reporteros sus micrófonos, Christian me miró.

—Cuando Taylor se baje los reporteros lo reconocerán, ponte los lentes y aférrate a mí, baja la cabeza y no prestes atención a nada, no mires a nadie ¿entendido?

—Sí, entiendo.

Taylor salió del auto y enseguida los reporteros se vinieron hacia nosotros, el miedo me invadió pero Christian se veía tranquilo, se puso los lentes de sol y yo lo imité. Tres hombres vestidos de negros apartaban a los reporteros como podían, Elliot se bajo del auto tranquilamente y siguió su camino ignorando a los reporteros que trataban de hacerle preguntas.

Taylor nos abrió la puerta, Christian me tomó de la mano y salimos del auto, yo tenía el corazón latiéndome a toda velocidad mientras los Flashes no dejaban de dispararse. Taylor y los hombres que Christian había contratado abrían el paso para que pudiéramos caminar. Él me agarraba con fuerza la mano izquierda mientras yo me pegaba a él, bajaba la cabeza y me aferraba a su brazo.

Las preguntas de los reporteros no se hicieron esperar. _"Señor Grey ¿El resto de su familia sabe que se caso en secreto?" "Señor Grey ¿Cuál es el nombre de su esposa?" "¿Por qué tanto misterio al casarse, señor Grey?" "Señora Grey ¿Dónde se conocieron?" "Señora Grey ¿Alguna declaración?"_. Era una locura, no dejaban de preguntar y tratar de pasar la barrera que Taylor y los otros hacían. Habían hecho miles de preguntas más pero no pude entenderlas, solo quería llegar al Aeropuerto y estar fuera de toda esa atención.

Me sentí aliviada una vez que estuvimos dentro y los guardias cerraron las puertas. Los reporteros aún permanecían afuera con sus cámaras y tomándonos fotos por los ventanales de vidrio. Christian me guió hasta las sillas, mientras Taylor se iba a la pista a preguntarle al piloto si estaba todo listo para partir.

Miré hacia los reporteros que aun esperaban afuera con sus cámaras en la mano, esperando el momento indicado para capturar un buen momento. Pensé en que no tenía porque molestarme, al fin y al cabo ellos solo hacían su trabajo pero me sentía tan frustrada de tener toda su atención. Christian se acerco a mí y me sonrió.

—Vamos a darles algo de material que puedan llevar.

Lo miré confundida pero de un momento a otro sentí sus labios sobre los míos, Los Flashes comenzaron a dispararse pero no preste atención, ya no me importaba. Todas las sensaciones que Christian me despertaba se apoderaron de mi cuerpo y mis sentidos. Correspondí su beso con la misma intensidad con la que sus labios se movían, mordió suavemente mi labio inferior y yo no pude evitar soltar un suspiro. Se aparto lentamente y me besó la frente.

—Eres tan hermosa, Anastasia.

Mi corazón estaba acelerado, y mi cerebro parecía haberse quedado dormido porqué no podía moverme ni pensar algo coherente. Taylor se acerco a nosotros y le dijo a Christian que todo estaba listo. Mientras caminábamos hacía la pista, pensé en mi nueva vida con Christian ¿Que iba hacer de ahora en adelante? ¿Podría seguir trabajando? Tenía que ir a la cafetería, no sabía nada de José y seguramente Donna estaría preocupada por mí.

— ¿Pasa algo?— Me preguntó Christian con semblante preocupado.

—Solo me estaba preguntando si podría volver a la cafetería

—Tú ya no necesitas trabajar.

—Lo sé pero… Donna debe estar preocupada por mi y también José, al menos me gustaría poder decirles que estoy bien.

—Seguramente ya saben por las noticias.

—Si, por eso me gustaría mucho hablar con José.

—Muy bien, puedes ir un día de estos— Me dijo algo irritado

¿Por qué se había molestado? ¿Era algo malo que quisiera ir a la cafetería? Esperaba que no fuera por eso, no quisiera pasarme todos los días encerrada en la Escala a pesar de lo hermoso que era, quería ver a mis amigos aunque ver a Malú se me haría difícil.

Elliot ya nos esperaba en la pista de aterrizaje y ya todo estaba listo para partir. Cuando nos embarcamos en el avión yo me sentía una mujer distinta, quizás porqué frente a mí se abrían un sinfín de posibilidades para el futuro y no solo para mí también para Teddy.

Teddy tendría un futuro mejor, podría estudiar y olvidarse de los problemas de la vida al menos por ahora. Lo que más deseaba era que él pudiera ser un niño, ¿Cómo estaría en este momento? No podía esperar a la hora en que estuviera conmigo, lejos de todos esos cuatro años de sufrimiento.

XX

Sentí el leve movimiento en mi hombro, abrí lentamente mis ojos y lo primero que pude ver fue el rostro sonriente de Christian, una hermosa y espectacular vista. Me besó en la frente y yo me compuse, me había quedado dormida sin querer. El piloto nos avisó que ya habíamos aterrizado en Seattle en el momento en que Taylor nos notificó que tanto la Escala como el Aeropuerto estaban llenos de Reporteros, Christian maldijo, tomó su teléfono y realizo un par de llamadas.

Tanto la salida del aeropuerto como la llegada a la escala fue un verdadero desastre, los reporteros se abalanzaban hacia nosotros haciéndonos miles de preguntas las cual ignorábamos. Me sentí verdaderamente aliviada al pisar el departamento.

—Bienvenidos, Señor y Señora Grey. — Nos saludo la Señora Taylor al llegar, le dio un pequeño beso a su esposo y tomó nuestros bolsos.

La pequeña Sofía llegó corriendo para darle un gran abrazo a su padre, Taylor la alzó encantado y le besó ambas mejillas. Sonreí ante la imagen acordándome de mi padre y lo mucho que lo extrañaba. La bajó y ella llegó corriendo a mí dándome un abrazo.

—Qué bueno que estas de vuelta, Ana.

—A mí también me alegra verte, Sofía.

—Mi mamá me contó que ahora eres la esposa del señor Grey y que te quedaras a vivir con nosotros.

—Así es… también pronto vendrá mi hermanito.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Podremos ser amigos?

—Por supuesto que sí, Estoy segura que estará encantado.

— ¿Les apetece Almorzar?— pregunto la señora Taylor desde la cocina.

—Si, por favor… Ana no ha comido nada desde que salimos. — Respondió Christian.

Sofía me preguntó emocionada si quería estrenar con ella su nuevo juego de mesa, yo sonreí y acepté encantada. Era una niña tan alegre, encantadora y segura de sí misma, estaba segura que su compañía le haría bien a Teddy cuando llegara.

La Señora Taylor preparo unas pechugas de pollo empanizada con ensalada y un poco de arroz. La boca se mi hizo agua al ver la comida y mi estomago reacciono al instante, no tenía nada en el excepto el jugo de naranja del desayuno.

La Señora Taylor, Taylor y Sofía nos dejaron solos en la barra de la Cocina. Christian me conto que ellos tenían su propio espacio en el departamento. Sacó una botella de vino blanco y lleno las dos copas.

— ¿Cuánto crees que se tardara la adopción de Teddy?

—No tengo fecha aún, pero mis abogados están trabajando en la adopción… será por poco tiempo, Ana; no te preocupes.

Tenía que armarme de paciencia para esperar que se llevara a cabo la adopción, ya habíamos logrado salir de Jack que era lo peor. Me dolía mucho la separación, pero era por nuestro bien, pronto estaríamos juntos y podríamos vivir una buena vida.

Después del almuerzo, Christian me dio un recorrido por el departamento, era enorme. Me mostró varias habitaciones, el gimnasio, su despacho y la de Teddy. Me quede asombrada al ver que estaba completamente equipada. Poseía una cama con varias almohadas con forma de pelotas, un televisor pantalla plana con una consola de video, un escritorio, un armario lleno de ropa y calzados. Antes de que pudiera decir algo Christian me recordó que Teddy sería su hijo y estaba en todo el derecho de gastar en él, un argumento que no pude discutir.

Llegamos hasta una puerta y una sonrisa adornó su rostro, ¿Qué había detrás de aquella puerta? Se acercó a mí, me tomó de la mano y me puso frente a ella.

—Cierra los ojos.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porqué sé que esto te va a encantar, así que quiero que sea una sorpresa.

Odiaba completamente las sorpresas, pero él estaba tan emocionado que no me dieron ganas de desanimarlo, así que hice lo que me pidió. Escuche cuando abrió la puerta y sentí como me tomó de las manos para entrar a la habitación. Me pidió que abriera los ojos y cuando lo hice me quede sin habla. ¡Estábamos en una biblioteca!

Miré alrededor contemplando todos los estantes que estaban repletos de libros, en una pared había un sillón blanco y unas mesas adornaban el medio del salón. Lo miré atónita.

—Recordé que la primera vez que cenamos juntos me dijiste que amabas leer.

Sonreí, camine hacia un estante y pasé mi dedo por uno de los libros—Tenia tanto tiempo sin poder leer uno.

—Pues ahora tienes miles y si quieres más comprare más… hay un estante con los libros y sagas actuales; también hay de diversos temas. No sabía qué tipo de lectura te agradaba así que compre de todo un poco.

Lo miré atónita, ¿Ese hombre era real? ¿Podría ser más cariñoso y atento? Oh Christian no sabes lo que estás haciendo, todo eso sería más doloroso a la hora de separarme de él. No quería pensar en eso pero era inevitable que viniera a mi mente, yo me estaba encariñando cada vez más con él. Miré una vez más el lugar y le sonreí.

—Gracias Christian, no sé cómo pagarte todo lo que estás haciendo por mí.

—Si mantienes esa hermosa sonrisa yo me daré por servido.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir más fuerte, mientras él se acercaba a mí. Llevó una de sus manos a mi rostro y me acarició la mejilla, besó mi frente y mi nariz antes de que sus labios tomaran posesión de los míos.

Mi cuerpo respondió de inmediato a su beso, lleve mis manos hasta su cuello y las entrelace, acaricié su cabello rebelde con una de ellas mientras él me pegaba a su cuerpo, mordió mi labio inferior y yo solté un gemido que aprovecho para invadirme con su lengua mientras la mía le daba la bienvenida.

Acariciaba cada rincón de mi boca, mientras mi lengua se unía a él. Él había sido el primer hombre que me besaba, así que nunca había sentido esa intensidad pero su lengua experta guiaba la mía y nos unimos en una danza completamente sincronizada. Sentí que chocaba con algo, pero no supe qué, la realidad perdió sentido para mí, solo estaba Christian y las miles de nuevas sensaciones que mi cuerpo experimentaba con él.

El sonido de su teléfono, explotó la pequeña burbuja que habíamos creado devolviéndonos a la realidad. Se separó lentamente de mi, respirando hondo varias veces, yo sentía mi cuerpo entero arder y palpitar de necesidad por él. Por primera vez supe lo que era el deseo.

Se alejó unos pasos y sacó su blackberry del bolsillo, yo me bajé de la mesa a la cual no tenía idea de cómo me había llegado y traté de calmarme mientras lo escuchaba hablar por teléfono.

—Grey— respondió sin siquiera mirarlo— Perdona mamá no vi que eras tú… si, lo sé… ya voy saliendo para allá… nos vemos— se guardo el teléfono en el bolsillo y me miró— Tengo que ver a mi mamá, está esperando una explicación.

—Está bien… suerte.

Él sonrió se acerco a mí, me dio un casto beso en los labios y salió de la habitación, mientras yo trataba de calmar todas las emociones que explotaban dentro de mí a la vez. Salí de la biblioteca me senté en la sala y encendí la televisión. Quería encontrar algo con que entretener mi mente pero no había nada que pudiera distraerme de lo que acababa de pasar.

Me recosté en el mueble y me pregunte ¿Cómo serian los padres de Christian? Seguramente grandes personas si había criado a un hombre de tan buen corazón. Esperaba poder llevarme bien con ellos y así evitarle un problema más a Christian.

Traté de hacer miles de cosas para distraer mi mente pero nada funcionaba, no era solo Christian o nuestro reciente y apasionado beso lo que me intranquilizaba, era también mis amigos, no podía sacármelos de la cabeza.

Donna debía estar preocupada por mi porqué no me había presentado a trabajar pero ella no conocía mi situación como José y Malú. ¿Estarían preocupados ellos por mí? ¿Elizabeth abría dicho algo sobre mi ausencia? Christian había comentado que se enterarían por las noticias pero ninguno de los medios sabía mi nombre.

Tenía que buscarlos y hablar con ellos, no podía dejarlos preocupados. Camine hasta mi cuarto donde encontré la maleta que había traído conmigo. Cambie el vestido y la americana que tenia por un jean y una camiseta azul, tomé mis converses y me recogí el cabello en una cola.

Cuando salí de mi habitación recordé a los reporteros que estaban esperando abajo, pero me tranquilice al instante, ninguno de ellos pensaría que yo era la esposa de Christian Grey, no con la pinta que tenía, parecería una adolescente normal de diecinueve años.

Tomé un poco de Dinero que Christian me había dado por si llegaba tarde y se me ofrecía algo. No había señal alguna de la señora Taylor por ninguna parte, pero no me molesté en buscarla con un poco de suerte llegaría antes que Christian. Cuando bajé aún había unos cuantos reporteros, respiré hondo y caminé como si nada.

Ninguno de ellos me prestaba atención, tal como lo pensé era por la forma en que vestía, pasé lo más normal que podía por enfrente de ellos, pero lo nervios estaban allí, aunque sabía que no les daba ni la menor curiosidad tenía la sensación de que en cualquier momento se voltearían a mi dirección y me llenarían de preguntas, sentí que mis anillos de Compromiso y Matrimonio pesaban una tonelada en mi mano y me regañe por no haberlos dejado.

Caminé unas cuantas cuadras antes de tomar un Taxi, suspiré aliviada cuando estuve en el interior del auto. No pude evitar sentirme culpable por haberme ido sin decir nada, pero ya estaba en camino, era tarde para arrepentirme, hablaría con Donna y en cuanto me fuera posible volvería al Escala.

El Taxi me dejó justo en frente de la cafetería en donde había trabajado por cuatro años, tendría que hablar con la gerente para presentar mi renuncia, pero eso sería después. Donna estaba terminando de servirle a uno de los Clientes en la mesa, en cuanto me vio corrió hasta mí y me envolvió en sus brazos.

— ¡Ana!, No tienes idea de lo preocupada que estaba.

—Estoy bien— le dije correspondiéndole el abrazo— perdona por no avisar, es que estos días han sido de locura.

Ella se separó de mí y me brindo una sonrisa, la seguí hasta la barra donde me senté en una de las sillas altas mientras ella se metía por la pequeña puerta, llegó hasta donde yo estaba y como no había clientes que atender sabía que se podría quedar unos minutos hablando conmigo.

—Tienes tanto que contarme, Ana; ¿Por qué no llegaste a trabajar ayer y esta mañana?

Me mordí el labio sin tener idea de que decir, Donna no conocía las circunstancias en las que vivía, nunca le había contado que tenía un tío abusivo que nos obligaba a trabajar a mi hermanito y a mí. ¿Qué iba a decirle? Era mejor que le hablara de mi matrimonio antes de que se enterara por la televisión, ¿Debía fingir emoción? Quizás era lo mejor, Christian iba a decirle a su familia que nos habíamos casado por estar enamorados.

—Wow, Donna; la verdad es que no se por donde comenzar— le dije esbozando una sonrisa

—Qué tal si comienzas diciéndome ¿Dónde estabas?

—No vas a creerme

—Pruébame.

—Bien, estuve en las vegas. Yo… me case ayer Donna

— ¿Qué?— pregunto en un tono extremadamente fuerte, miré todo el lugar para descubrir que éramos el centro de atención, ¡Genial!— ¿Cómo que te casaste?— pregunto en un tono más bajo

—Así como lo oyes—le dije con una sonrisa y le enseñe mi mano derecha en donde estaban mis anillos.

—Oh… Por… Dios— dijo antes de tomármela y comenzar a examinar los anillos— ¿Con quién te casaste, Anastasia?

—Déjame adivinar— Dijo Mila de repente, por lo visto había estado muy pendiente de la conversación— ¿Christian Grey cierto?— pregunto con amargura.

— ¿Qué? ¿De verdad?

—Por supuesto, la noticia de su matrimonio esta por todas partes y ahora Ana viene a decir que está casada, se me hace mucha coincidencia.

—Tienes razón, no es ninguna coincidencia, Christian es mi esposo.

— ¿Estas embarazada?— me preguntó Mila

—No, no se casó conmigo por obligación— le dije, pero en ese momento sentí una punzada de molestia, porque de alguna u otra manera esa era la razón

—No puedo creer esto.

—Basta Mila, no vengas a meter tu nariz por aquí. Ana está casada deja la envidia.

Mila bufó y se fue a atender a uno de los clientes que había llegado, Donna me sonrió con ternura y comenzó a preguntarme sobre los detalles de la boda y mi relación con Christian. Nunca me había puesto de acuerdo con él para que inventáramos la historia de amor que haríamos pública, seguramente era muy diferente a la que estaba compartiendo con Donna. Le conté que habíamos estado saliendo todos esos días y que en un ataque de locura Christian me había propuesto matrimonio y sin pensarlo ya estábamos viajando a las vegas. Ella sonrió y comenzó a dar saltitos de emoción mientras yo me sentía mal por mentirle.

— ¿Ana? ¿Eres tú?

Pude ver a José que se acercaba a mí rápidamente, no me dio tiempo de nada cuando ya lo tenía frente a mí envolviéndome en un abrazo, se lo correspondí un poco aturdida. Él me apretó fuertemente y yo me mordí el labio y aguante mis ganas de llorar, todas las cosas que había vivido en tan poco tiempo parecían ahogarme, tenía la sensación de no haberlo visto en años.

— ¿Dónde demonios has estado?— me preguntó separándose de mi

—Es una historia bastante larga… tengo mucho que Contarte.

Donna se despidió de nosotros con una sonrisa para atender a un muchacho que esperaba para pedir su orden, me baje de la silla y lo guié para que nos sentáramos en una de las mesas, quería tener un poco de privacidad y seguramente Mila estaría como radar pendiente de la conversación.

—No tienes idea de lo preocupado que he estado por ti, y también Malú. Incluso Donna que no sabe nada de tu vida sabia que algo no estaba bien.

— ¿Elizabeth no dijo nada?— pregunté asombrada, pensé que ella diría que me había pasado

—No, Malú me dijo que ella había llegado sola y cuando le pregunto por ti; dijo que ya no ibas a volver, se negó a dar más explicaciones.

Me mordí el labio con fuerza para no soltar una maldición, no me lo dije pero pensé en lo profundo de mí que Elizabeth iba a contarle todo a Malú y que le hiciera saber que estaba bien y así ella se lo hiciera saber a José. ¡Estúpida!, me llamó mi subconsciente y tenía razón. ¿Cómo fui tan tonta para creer que ella tranquilizaría a mis amigos? Me sentí muy mal por preocuparlos, no quería saber cómo se encontraba Malú si José había estado tan aliviado de verme.

Lo miré a los ojos y le sonreí, estaba segura que él esperaba una explicación pero no sabía cómo comenzar. La última vez que habíamos hablado de Christian yo le dije que no era más mi amigo ¿Cómo decirle que ahora era mi esposo?

Me tomó de las manos, antes de que pudiera retirarlas, eso era exactamente lo que no quería. Miró mi mano derecha y vio los anillos de oro que me distinguían como una mujer casada. Sus ojos estaban tan abiertos que temí que se le fueran a salir, estaba completamente mudo y me miraba en espera de una explicación, pero por alguna razón no me salían las palabras.

— ¿Qué es esto Ana? ¿Estás casada?

—Sí, ¿Recuerdas a mi amigo Christian?— él asintió— Bueno… ahora es mi esposo.

Se quedó completamente mudo, así que supuse que tendría que seguir hablando. Comencé contándole desde la noche que nos habíamos encontrado en el bar, el intento de abuso de Jack y la solución que me había dado Christian. Estuvo callado todo el tiempo, tanto que me pregunta si de verdad me estaba prestando atención.

— ¿Se caso contigo y va a Adoptar a Teddy?— me preguntó con asombro y desconfianza, y no podía culparlo, no era algo que cualquiera haría.

—Sí, se que suena increíble pero… así es, está moviendo a sus abogados para tener la custodia de Teddy.

—Me cuesta creer esto, Ana… ¿Te trata bien? ¿Te ha pedido algo a cambio?— pregunto con recelo

—Ha sido absolutamente amable y respetuoso conmigo, no se ha propasado y tampoco me ha propuesto nada indecente. Si es lo que quieres saber.

Me sonrojé al recordar el beso que nos habíamos dado en la biblioteca. De seguro en las noticias también aparecería el beso en el Aeropuerto, pero eso no contaba como un abuso, yo no había puesto resistencia y tampoco me había negado. José comenzó a preguntarme algunas cosas de mi nueva vida y le aseguré que todo estaba muy bien ahora que nos habíamos alejado de Jack. No quería preocuparlo y pareció quedarse tranquilo con mis respuestas.

Seguí conversando con él un rato más y después se nos unió Donna. Los había extrañado a pesar de que no había pasado mucho, aunque para mí; con los acontecimientos me parecían toda una eternidad. Disfrute mucho de la conversación, estaba allí sentada con dos de mis amigos sin tener que preocuparme por Jack o por Elizabeth me pareció haberme quitado un gran peso de encima.

Perdí completamente la noción del tiempo en nuestra conversación, maldije en silencio porque me había tardado mucho más de lo que tenía previsto. Me despedí de mis amigos y le pedí a José que le contará todo a Malú en cuanto la viera, él se negaba a dejarme marchar pero aceptó cuando le prometí que nos volveríamos a ver.

Tomé un taxi hasta el Escala, me sentía mucho más aliviada ahora que mis amigos sabían que estaba bien, sonreí al pensar en los grandes amigos que tenia, estaba segura que fuera cual fuera la decisión que tomará de ahora en adelante ellos iban a estar allí para mí.

Le pedí al Taxi que me dejara antes de llegar al escala, para mi mala suerte habían mas reporteros de lo que estaban cuando salí. Me iba a costar poder pasar entre ellos y aunque tratara de pasar se me hacía imposible, ¡Mierda! ¿Qué demonios iba hacer ahora?

Un señor mayor salió de lo que supuse era la puerta de servicio, dejo la basura en el contenedor y volvió a tomar su camino. Corrí hasta el justo antes que entrara, el era mi única esperanza.

—Espere, Señor— le dije justo antes que abriera la puerta.

— ¿Puedo ayudarte, niña?

—Sí, necesito subir al Pent House, pero estos reporteros no me dejan pasar.

— ¿Para quién trabajas?— me pregunto

Mordí mi labio y sentí como se me encendían las mejillas —No trabajo para nadie, vivo aquí… Christian Grey es mi esposo.

Me miró de arriba a abajo incrédulo y luego trató de reprimir una sonrisa, era obvio que no me creía y no lo culpaba, no viendo a Christian y después ver mi aspecto. Cuando iba a entrar sin darme una respuesta me interpuse entre él y la puerta y lo miré suplicante.

—Por favor… juro que no le estoy diciendo mentiras, si quiere llámelo y pregúntele.

El hombre me miró por unos segundos y asintió. Me llevó hasta una pequeña oficina donde había una pequeña mesa con dos sillas, un radio y un pequeño televisor. Tomó el teléfono y marco el número que supuse era el del pent house de Christian, espero unos momentos y después hablo.

—Bueno, si… disculpe por molestarlo Señor Grey pero aquí hay una jovencita que dice ser su esposa…— le dije mi nombre en un susurro— Se llama Anastasia… no sé si será verdad pero ella insistió así que yo…— No termino de hablar, se quedo un momento callado mientras escuchaba a Christian—Si, muy bien señor Grey, enseguida.— y después colgó. Me miró sonrojado—Siento mucho no creerle, señora Grey… no sabía que…

—No tiene porque disculparse— lo interrumpí antes de que pudiera terminar— ¿Sabe por dónde puedo entrar? Estos reporteros no van a dejarme.

—Claro, venga conmigo. Entrara por el ascensor que usa Taylor.

Lo seguí hasta el ascensor el cual me llevo hasta el último piso que era donde vivía Christian, las puertas se abrieron dejándome en una parte que nunca había visto, una pequeña salita bien amueblada y una pequeña cocina equipada, al fondo había dos puertas y frente a mi había otra, me supuse que sería la parte del departamento que les pertenecía a Taylor y su familia. La señora Taylor llego hasta mi, muy seria, en ese momento supe que estaba en problemas.

—Señora Grey, ¿Dónde ha estado?

—Yo… yo solo…— vacile

—Bueno, eso ya no importa— me dijo tomándome por el brazo— El señor Grey la espera en la sala… Señora Grey, no vuelva a salir sin avisar.

Asentí y entre a la sala donde sabia que me esperaba mi marido. Estaba de espaldas y tenía las dos manos apoyadas en la barra de la cocina con la cabeza gacha. Debió haberme escuchado entrar porque enseguida se volteó hacia mí. Me quede paralizada en mi lugar, mientras esos ojos Grises que tanto me gustaban se Clavaban furiosamente en mi.

— ¿Dónde mierda estabas, Anastasia?

Su pregunta me helo la sangre… por primera vez tuve miedo de Christian

**CONTINUARA **


End file.
